The Monster That I Despise
by Amethyst Wereraven
Summary: One question has always floated around Gumball's mind: "Did he have superpowers like his mom?" Nicole could turn into a bulk version of herself and a red raging demon to devour people, but can he? When Gumball Watterson gets his answer, it might leave him a broken cat.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

(Hey everyone! Welcome to my first TAWOG fanfiction! It may be my first, but I assure you that I have been typing stories since 2015! Now you all have read the summary, if you found this randomly on the internet, then here it is.

 _One question has always floated around Gumball's mind: "Did he have superpowers like his mom?" Nicole could turn into a bulk version of herself, a red raging demon to devour people, but can he?_ _When Gumball Watterson gets his answer, it might leave him a broken cat._

And now! On to the story. I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball. Enjoy.)

Gumball stared out of the bus window, watching raindrops fall like tears or slither down like silver snakes. He sighed, hoping for the day to end, but school hasn't even started yet, he needed to wait a long time for the day to let him go home.

"Dude, are you okay?" Darwin asked from beside the blue cat, Gumball looked away from the window to the orange fish with a confused hum. "Oh me? Pfft, of course I'm fine." Gumball said, waving his paw at Darwin.

Darwin raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" he asked. Gumball nodded in false confirmation, "Yeah dude." he replied. Darwin shrugged and let Gumball be, turning to the chair in front of him while Gumball looked at the rain outside.

After a minute or two, Gumball turned to Darwin. "Hey dude," he called, Darwin turned his head to him, "have you ever wondered, if Mom passed her demon turning powers down to me?" Gumball asked.

"What?" Darwin blurted, he had that confused look on his face as he stared at Gumball. "You know," Gumball said, "Mom can turn into a bulk version of herself, and that one time Felicity and Billy were at out house, she turned into this raging red demon and tried to eat Felicity. And then there was another time where Mom became a monster because Dad tried to take us shoplifting, and she could instill fear into people just by looking at them."

Darwin's mouth became the shape of and O before the letter came out of his mouth, "Ohhhhhhh..." he shake his head to get rid of his O-shaped mouth and said, "No."

"Why not?" Gumball asked, walking through the school halls with Darwin, there was still 5 minutes left before school starts, so they had time to kill.

"There is no way Mrs.Mom would pass that 'power' down to you," Darwin said, making the sarcastic gesture when he said power, "it's probably a special ability. Like how I can breathe on land, how Anais can absorb so much stuff into her brain, and how Mr.Dad can eat without stopping."

Gumball raised an eyebrow at Darwin, who stared back at him, "Eh, I guess you can say you have really great reflexes." the fish said with a wave.

As Miss Simian continued to blabber out am announcement, her words fell on deaf ears for Gumball, who couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he and Draw in had just now.

How cool would it be to have demon powers? Would he turn into one just just to scare off others like Tina Rex? Or Miss Simian? Maybe Bomb Guy would be funnier.

"...And now, for the final announcement, we have a new student in our class today." Miss Simian was saying, Gumball snapped out of his thoughts when he heard 'new student'.

Everyone was interested too, murmuring and whispering around, but Miss Simian doesn't seem to care, she gestures for some outside to come in.

The door made a creaking sound as it was pushed open, everyone turned their heads to look and some leaned back to get a better view before whoever was outside could step in.

An animal stepped in, the animal was anthropomorphic like Gumball and Darwin. The new student was a girl, and a hybrid. She had the body of a leopard, her long tail ended in a fluffy tip with a white underside to the fluff. She had a beautiful tan coloured fur, short whiskers, and long antlers that looked like a beautiful tree branch. She also wore a sweater almost like Gumball's, hers was white with cream coloured cuffs and collar, and she wore a pair of beige coloured jeans.

She looked around nervously and stepped into room, walking to the front of the class with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Okay everyone, this is your new classmate Charlotte "Autumn" Chase." Miss Simian said, "Tell us about yourself Charlotte."

Breathing in, breathing out, the new student spoke. "Hi everyone, you already know my name, but, I would prefer to be called Swift instead of Charlotte or Autumn. I'm a mix between a leopard and a deer, I look forward to study with you all."

Swift bowed after introducing herself, Miss Simian didn't seem to be concentrating though, "Okay, Swift. You can take the empty seat next to Gumball." the teacher said.

Gumball sucked in the air around him as Swift approached the seat next to him, as she sat down, she turned to him and smiled in greeting.

When Gumball looked closely, he could see that Swift's eyes were actually amber and gold swirling around like they were alive and frozen in place.

Miss Simian cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and she got the latter, all but Gumball.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Gumball asked, the last subject long forgotten. "You mean Swift?" Darwin asked, the two reached their table and climbed the chairs and placed their food on the table.

"Yeah." Gumball said, "What do you think of her?" he asked. Darwin put his giant finger to his chin, "Hmm..." he hummed as he thought. While Gumball stared at Darwin, their friends came to sit with them.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Gumball greeted, waving at them, everyone said hi and waved back, but stared at Darwin afterwards. "Uh... What's Darwin doing?" Alan asked, pointing his string at the thinking fish.

Gumball turned to Darwin, then back to his friends, "Thinking about what he thinks of the new girl." he said. "Who? Swift?" Penny asked.

(P.S: Penny and Gumball are not dating in this fanfiction, this fanfiction has a Gumball x OC shipping. You have been warned.)

"Yes?"

Everyone screamed at Swift's sudden appearance, she was standing behind Gumball with her lunch in hand.

"Oh! Swift! Hi!" Darwin greeted, having to snap out of his thinking state when everyone screamed. "Hi." Swift greeted, a small smiled spreading on her muzzle, "Can I sit you guys?" she asked. "I tried to sit with other people but..." An empty can was thrown at Swift's head, she sighed.

"Of course you can!" Penny said, Swift inclined her head as a thanks and placed her lunch on the table before climbing up next to Gumball, it turns out that Swift was slightly shorter than him.

"Thanks for letting me sit here guys." Swift thanked, "I thought I had to sit at the school yard again." she said, taking her sandwich. As she took a bite, Leslie asked, "Again?"

Swift looked at him, then glanced at the rest, she swallowed and sighed again, "I had to transfer here because no one likes me at my last school." she said.

Everyone on the table went "Aww..." in sympathy, "But why?" Carrie asked. Swift dropped her sandwich and placed her paws on her legs, looking down, "Well, I'm a hybrid. Half-leopard, half-saber tooth deer." she said.

"Saber tooth deer?" Gumball repeated, as if to prove it to him, Swift hissed and open her jaws, revealing a row of sharp fangs and that became flat near the end. The small fangs that showed were proven to actually be her canines, which were hilariously long.

Swift withdrew and shut her jaws with a click, "See?" she said. Gumball seemed to be scared at first, but he shook his head and exclaimed, "Dude! That was awesome!"

"Really?" Swift asked, her tail slowly swishing from side to side. "Yeah! You can like, bite through wood with that stuff!" Gumball exclaimed, "By the way, my name's Gumball, Gumball Watterson." he introduced himself.

"Darwin Watterson, I'm Gumball's adopted brother!"

"Penny Fitzgerald, I'm a shape-shifting fairy."

"Carrie Krueger."

Swift smiled as the people around the table introduced themselves, but her eyes couldn't stop going back to the blue feline next to her. And Gumball had the same problem, he couldn't stop looking at Swift.

(Okay! That's my first chapter for The Monster That I Despise! Be sure to stay tuned for more chapters like this, and for chapter that are not like this! See you next time!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bully

(Sup peeps? I'm back with more TAWOG for you all, this is the second chapter for The Monster That I Despise. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it wasn't much, but I still hoped you all read it nonetheless. Now, enough chitchat, let's get to the story. I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball sighed dreamily as he stared out the bus window, focusing on nothing but whatever was on his mind. Darwin, who was beside him, leaned forward to look at Gumball's face.

"Uh... dude. Are you alright?" Darwin asked, he got no reply, just another dreamy sigh. A little irritated, Darwin waved his fin in front of his brother's face, no response again. This time, Darwin slapped Gumball on the head and screamed, "GUMBALL!"

Gumball snapped out of his trance when he felt the impact on his head, he exclaimed in pain and turned towards Darwin as the fish called his name. "Dude! What was that for?!" Gumball exclaimed, rubbing the spit on his head where Darwin had hit.

"You were spacing off and not listening to me!" Darwin exclaimed, "What are you sighing about anyways?" he then asked. Before Gumball could let another dreamy sigh, Darwin slapped his fin into Gumball's muzzle, "No! None of that!" Darwin said.

Gumball just sighed anyway, but not dreamily, he pushed Darwin's fin away with a blank expression. "Okay, do you really wanna know?" Gumball asked, Darwin nodded in confirmation.

With a shrug, Gumball rested his elbow on the window sill and rested his head on that arm, putting up a dreamy look. "It's Swift." he said, beside him, Darwin had that face of disbelief and ultimate shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously?" Anais asked, she turned her attention from the TV to Darwin, who was standing behind the couch. "I know right?! During the rest of out way home, he couldn't stop staring out window with dreamy look, that dreamy sigh, and staring out the window with that dreamy look non-stop!" the fish yelled.

"Come on now Darwin, it can't be that bad." Nicole said, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Yeah son!" Richard piped in from who-knows-where, "It's only a dream after all, just shake Gumball awake." he suggested.

Nicole and Anais rolled their eyes, but Darwin took Richard's advise seriously. "You're right Mr.Dad!" Darwin exclaimed, "I am?" Richard asked, "He is?" Nicole and Anais asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Darwin exclaimed, his fin in the air. He quickly ran up the stairs and to Gumball's room, everyone stared after him for a while, then resumed their actions from earlier.

Meanwhile, Darwin kicked open the door to his destination. He gasped when he saw Gumball talking to Swift on the computer, it was a video chat too.

Swift spotted Darwin while Gumball was laughing at one of her jokes, she showed disappointment and panic and turned back to look at Gumball on her screen. "Sorry Gumball! I gotta go!" she said in a hurry, Gumball quickly stood on his chair as Swift typed on her keyboard.

"Wait! Swift! What's wrong?!" Gumball asked, but before he got his reply, Swift logged off Elmore Plus. Gumball swiftly turned and saw Darwin glaring at him.

"What?" Gumball asked with his palms up, Darwin tapped his foot several time before answering, "You just met her! And you're chatting on Elmore Plus' video chat already?!" he exclaimed.

Gumball jumped down from his chair, "Yeah, so?" he asked. "Gumball! Who knows if Swift is some sort evil clone of some sort trying to destroy us all by using our knowledge against us!" Darwin yelled, over exaggerating with his fins flailing about in the air.

The comment made Gumball a bit mad, "Darwin, you're over exaggerating." he said calmly, "Swift's just a nice girl who's just looking for a friend."

Darwin shook his head stubbornly, "No! She may be looking for victims to trap and control!" he exclaimed. Gumball was now a little bit more angry, "Darwin, are you jealous?" he asked.

"What?!" Darwin exclaimed, "I'm not jealous! You are!" he said nervously. Gumball sighed and pinched the space between his eyes, "Darwin, why don't try talking to Swift? She's a nice girl."

Unfortunately, Darwin let his jealousy get over him, "No! Swift's a monster! She's a stupid! Selfish! Mean! A—"

" **ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!** " Gumball yelled, his eyes flashed red and when he shouted, his fangs were longer and sharper. Draw in screamed as he was blown back by the sheer force of Gumball's yell.

Gumball's jaw dropped when he realized what he had done, he rubbed his throat and gasped with delight, he could shout so loud, that someone would fly back from the force.

 _Next day..._

Gumball looked away angrily as Darwin took his seat next to him, Darwin stared at Gumball with a scared and worried look. "Uh... are you still mad at me for insulting-" Darwin was cut off when Gumball hissed at him(like he did in The Pizza) and looked away with a same angry face.

Afraid, Darwin ran across the bus and sat next to Carrie, who was confused but didn't ask about the situation.

Although Gumball and Darwin were usually the last to get picked up, the bus stopped, they were nowhere near the bus stop nor the school.

"Hey! Rocky! What's the hold up?" Gumball asked from his seat, before anyone could reply, the doors opened. Everyone turned as Swift boarded the bus, Gumball silently gasped and his jaw hit the ground.

Swift walked over to Gumball and waved as she approached him, "Hey, mind if I sit here?" Swift asked, pointing at the empty spot next to Gumball. Gumball quickly closed his jaw and nodded without hesitation.

Darwin glared at Swift as she sat down next to Gumball, but she didn't notice and happily started a conversation with Gumball, who happily entered.

 _At school..._

Students poured into the school, Gumball and Darwin walking together with Swift tagging along. Darwin softly grumbled, if Gumball and Swift heard it, they did not show it.

"Well, I gotta go, get my stuff from my locker now." Swift said, "See you Gumball, Darwin." Without saying another word, she ran off swiftly to find her locker.

"Huh." Gumball hummed, "No wonder her nickname's Swift." he noted. Darwin rolled his eyes and walked ahead, Gumball following him.

There was a few minutes left before class start, so Gumball decided to walk around and told Darwin that he could do what he wanted till class time.

While walking around school, Gumball yawned, he already knew the school interiors, at least the halls. He heard a commotion in one if the halls, running towards the noise, he peeked around the corner and gasped.

Bomb Guy and his gang were bullying someone, more than one, sand not just anyone. They were bullying Swift and Penny, it looked like Swift was the main target, and Penny was trying to defend her, but she couldn't transform for some reason(probably because she's too bruised to do so).

"You better run if you don't wanna spend your life in the nurse's room you little rainbow!" Bomb Guy yelled, the shout was directed at Penny, but she refused to back down.

"No!" Penny yelled, blocking Swift with her body. Swift was curled up into a ball with her knees pressed against her chest and her paws over her head, she was bruised like Penny, and crying.

Angry that no one was helping or sound anything, Gumball stepped into the hallway and yelled, "HEY!"

Everyone turned towards Gumball, the bullies, the bystanders and Penny. Swift looked up and stared in astonishment, tears still streaming her cheeks.

"You!" Bomb Guy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Gumball, who was standing proud but terrified. Seeing two of his friends being bullied fueled Gumball's confidence and anger.

Bomb Guy growled and gestured for Pink Bear and Rotten Cupcake to take out Gumball, the two smiled with glee and roared as they charged towards Gumball.

"Gumball!" Swift and Penny shouted.

Taking a deep breath(hoping that it won't be his last), Gumball yelled and charged too. He slid under Rotten Cupcake, turned, brought out his claws and slashed away a molded piece of the Rotten Cupcake's leg.

"Ew!" Gumball exclaimed as Rotten Cupcake screamed and fell to aside, shaking the mold off, Gumball turned and ducked in time to dodge a swipe from Pink Bear.

Pink Bear roared as he tried to trap Gumball under his claw, but Gumball used his athletic self to slide away. The claws got stuck in the ground, Pink Bear tried to break free, but his claws were stuck good.

Taking advantage, Gumball ran to a locker, jumped and used the locker as a boost pad. He launched himself towards the Pink Bear and slashed, he landed on the opposite side on his knees and free hand, the other one held out with the claws gleaming.

Pink Bear seemed fine, but frozen. Suddenly, he fell apart in a pile of cloth and wool. Gumball stood and turned to Bomb Guy, who looked like he was scared. As the blue feline took a menacing step forward, Bomb Guy quickly picked up and threw Hand.

Gumball grabbed Rotten Cupcake from the ground and shoved him towards Hand, who hhad curled up into a fist. Hand got stuck in Rotten Cupcake's body, causing the pastry to scream and fall with a splat on Gumball.

But during the commotion, Bomb Guy grabbed Swift, "I'm not done with you yet!" he growled. Swift scream as she was dragged away, Penny turned and tried to save her, but Bomb Guy shoved to fairy away without a second thought.

Removing the cupcake off himself, Gumball hissed, his sclera turning yellow and his iris turning red, glowing with menace. He threw Rotten Cupcake off him and ran after Bomb Guy, on all fours(since it was faster).

Bomb Guy was slowed down by Swift, who was kicking and thrashing and digging her hind legs' claws into the floor. Growling, the bomb yanked her up and ran.

Gumball turned around the corner, he saw Bomb Guy and hissed loudly. Stopping, Bomb Guy turned, he screamed when he saw Gumball and continued to run, but this time he didn't take Swift with him.

He was fast, but Gumball was faster. Hissing again, Gumball ran after his target, passing Swift as he did. He quickly caught up to the bully and pounced, tackling Bomb Guy and holding him down with impossible strength.

Gumball meowed threateningly, the force of the voice blasted down the hall, blowing away students and peeling off doors from some of the lockers. Bringing out his claws, Gumball viciously scratched at Bomb Guy, hissing.

Bomb Guy screamed as he was clawed at, his fuse caught on fire and started to burn the string. Gumball, having enough sense to know when a bomb was gonna blow, yowled and jumped away. As the bomb went off, Gumball managed to wrap himself in front of Swift before everything with black.

(Uh...I don't know why... But, meh. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had fun typing the fight scenes. Stay tuned for more chapters and I'll see you all next time!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

(Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter of TMTID, The Monster That I Despise. Now, the last chapter, I ended it with an explosion. And now, we will see what happens next. I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball groaned as he came to, his head hurt, his claws hurt, and his whole back hurt. In fact, he was lying on his stomach and not his back.

As Gumball tried to prop himself up with his elbows, a burning pain shot through his back, causing him to yowl and fall back down, his claws dug into the bed sheet and his hackles rose.

Someone was beside him, he turned to his left and saw someone pull back the curtains separating him from the other occupant. Swift smiled softly at him, covered in bandages. Gumball noticed that one of her fangs were broken, it looked like a broken fossil now that you looked at it.

"Hey, you're awake." Swift said, she winced as she positioned herself to sit upright. Gumball didn't say anything else, but asked, "Where are we?"

"The nurse's room." Swift replied, "If you're wondering, Penny is alright, but covered in bandages like me, but less. The bullies were healed in no time too. Pink Dear was sewed together again, Rotten Cupcake had his leg baked and molded, along with his other missing part. Hand got cleaned, and Bomb Guy here his head back in no time."

Gumball tried to prop himself up again, but the result was the same and he fell back onto his bed. "Don't force yourself." Swift said, "After I woke, I asked and the nurse told me about your condition. You suffered some burns from the explosion, after you protected me... And your claws seemed to be sore from clawing Bomb Guy's face."

Swift sounded guilty when she told Gumball about his back, rubbing her arms as she looked out of the window. "Hey, Swift." Gumball called, his reply was a shift of Swift's eyes, turning to catch Gumball's reflection in the window.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it, you're new here, bullies pick on new kids all the time." Gumball said, "And believe me, this isn't the first time Bomb Guy blew up."

Before Swift could say anything, the door slammed inwards, startling the two.

Nicole and a deer came in, not just any deer, but a saber tooth deer. She had the same tan coloured fur like Swift with a white underside to the belly and tail, her hooves were dark grey and separated into fingers, and her eyes were amber coloured. She had no horns and wore casual attire, although different, there was no mistaking. The deer was Swift's mother.

"Oh! My little Gummypuss!" Nicole exclaimed, running to Gumball's side, she fell to her knees as she stopped by Gumball's bed and gave his head a hug. "Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?" Nicole asked, Gumball responded with a slight nod.

Meanwhile, the deer was immediately by Swift's side. "Goodness me! Charlotte! Are you feeling alright?" she asked, Swift nodded with the sweetest smile she could muster with all the bandages.

The deer relaxed a little bit and hugged her daughter, who responded in kind, "I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way Charlotte." the deer apologized. Swift closed her eyes and pulled her mother in for a deeper hug, "I'm fine Mom." she said.

Breaking the hug, the deer looked at her daughter worriedly, "But deary, the bullies." she said. Swift smiled reassuringly and gently pushed down her mother's hooves, "Don't worry Mom, I doubt that anyone would be bullying me after what Gumball did." she said.

Hearing that, Gumball averted his haze towards Swift and her mother, who were both looking at him. The deer stood and approached Nicole and Gumball, when the mother cat saw the deer approaching, she stood and watched the deer come closer.

The deer knelt next to Gumball and smiled, "Thank you for protecting my daughter Gumball." she thanked, she then inclined her head for a bow.

She stood to face Nicole, "You have a great son." she said, "Miss...?" she then inquired.

"Just call me Nicole." Nicole said, shaking the deer's hoof, "Nicole Watterson." The deer inclined her head once again. 'Swift must've gotten her habit of greeting from her mom.' Gumball thought, watching the mothers interact with each other.

"Nice to meet you Nicole." the deer said, "You may call me Catherine. Catherine Chase, but you may also call me Cathy."

"Oh! Well, Cathy, why don't you and your family come have dinner with us." Nicole suggested, "I'm sure the rest of the family would love to meet with each other!"

Catherine looked at Swift, who eagerly nodded. Turning back to Nicole, Catherine smiled and nodded, "Sure thing."

"Alright then, how about later at night? 6:30?"

"Right, see you then."

 _Some time later..._

Gumball winced at every step he took as he descended the stairs, Darwin supporting him by his right and Anais doing her best to support his left side.

"Ow." Gumball muttered as he took another step, "Ugh, did the nurse say how long it'll take for the burn to heal?" he asked with a groan. His claws had healed from their soreness, after he sharpened and exercised them on a piece of wood.

Anais shook her head, "Nope, but she guessed that might take a few days or so." she said. After reaching to bottom of the stairs, the Watterson siblings climbed onto the bus waiting for them.

Nicole had instructed the kids to take the bus home, for she had too much work to do to pick them up, and Richard couldn't be trusted to pick them up because he didn't have a car and was most likely to steal a car or use the kids as a car.

On the bus, Gumball saw Swift sitting nest to Penny, who were chatting with occasional flinches and exclaiming in pain when they accidentally moved the wrong limb in the wrong angle.

Gumball sat behind the duo, Darwin sliding in next to him and Anais sitting on her fish brother's lap. "Ow!" Gumball exclaimed, having to lie on his back by habit and jolting upright when his back stung.

"I think you should lay down on your stomach for now." Anais advised, Gumball grumbled, "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

On the way home, Gumball felt sleepy and fell asleep with his arm under his head at the window sill. In less than five minutes, Gumball was fast asleep.

 _Few minutes later..._

Gumball looked at the mirror in front of him, looking around to make sure no one was looking at him or around him, he turned around so his back was facing the mirror and lifted his shirt. He took off the bandage and turned to look.

A hideous injury deep enough to leave a scar was in place of the bandage that wrapped from Gumball's torso to his abdomen. It looked like a giant dragon scratched Gumball's back with four claws and lava, the injury somewhat takes shape of an oval with sharpened heads.

Before anyone could see, Gumball wrapped up the injury again and headed upstairs to find Darwin and Anais, bored.

Upon reaching the room, Gumball saw Darwin staring at the computer with Anais, who was manning it. The blue feline approached his siblings and looked at the computer with them, "What are you guys doing?" Gumball asked, scanning the words in front of him with darting eyes.

"We're looking up on how long it'll take for your injury to heal." Anais answered, glancing at Gumball while she spoke and looking back at the computer once she finished.

Darwin pointed at a site, "Try this one." he said. Anais hovered the mouse over it and clicked on the site without hesitation, after reading the site's contents, Gumball exclaimed, "WHAT THE WHAT?!"

"Shouldn't I be at the hospital right now?! I just got burned for crying out loud!" Gumball said, gesturing at the computer with both paws.

"I don't know, the nurse said that when she looked at the injury, you surprisingly healed enough to not be admitted to the hospital." Darwin exclaimed, Gumball reached his paw back to touch the injury, but thought better of it and resisted the urge to do so.

Gumball shrugged it off and headed for his bed, "I'm gonna take a nap." he said. Anais and Darwin turned around, "But you just slept for almost the whole school period and most of time home." Darwin noted, "Yeah, and it's in the middle of the day." Anais piped in.

The two only had their remarks waved off before Gumball fell flat on his front on his bed. His siblings thought better of waking him up and continued to stare at the computer. Leaving Gumball to drift if into sleep, and dream.

(Thank you all for reading this chapter, I just wanted to talk you all that you can now check out how Swift looks here:

https//384772120-the-book-of-every-little-shit-i-drew-swift

I guess I'll see you all next time! Peace out!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

(Hey everyone, before we can start off with the story, I just wanna give a shout out to my sister, Takahashi Yasha. She writes amazing InuYasha stories, one of them was able to make people cry on Tumblr.

Anyway, my sister published a new story called Ron's New Friend, it's an amazing story and even DNA-Do-Not-Abominate left a review on her story! Go check it out, it's awesome. And now, without further ado, let's read.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball floated in a dark void, but not The Void, just a black space to endlessly float around in. He looked around nervously, not sure what he was afraid of, but he had a feeling that something evil was around.

" ** _Gumball..._** " a voice called out, the voice was male, it dragged the words in a deep and eerie voice. Desperate to find the source of the voice, Gumball frantically looked around, "Who's there?!" he yelled.

" ** _Over here..._** "

Gumball turned to his left, but saw no one.

" ** _Or maybe over here..._** "

Gumball turned to his right now, but he still couldn't see anyone.

" ** _I am everywhere Gumball..._** " the voice came from behind, and it was very close. The chilly presence of whoever was talking caused Gumball to shiver and his hackles rose.

With a nervous tone, Gumball asked, "Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" The voice chuckled darkly, it came from Gumball's front, " ** _I am what people call The Devil... I am what turns others into monsters using their rage... I am the reason why your mother could turn into a demon!!!_**

" ** _And I will be back!!! Your negativity is far more stronger than anyone I've met... And I will feed and grow until I can finally take over Elmore!!! And then... the world..._** "

Gumball sat up with a scream, he then screamed again when he propped himself up too fast, causing his back to sting and burn.

He fell back onto his bed with a frustrated sigh, it sucked to have your back hurt all day. Gumball heard someone running up the stairs, then, Darwin slammed open the door, but it didn't a reaction besides a confused one from Gumball.

"Gumball quick! We need to look respectful!" Draw in said, after closing the door, Darwin ran to a trunk at a corner and threw all types of clothes out.

Gumball managed to roll out of bed without hurting himself too much and stood next to Darwin, "Why?" Gumball asked, taking off a shirt that landed on his head when Darwin threw it.

"Mrs.Mom said the Chase family is coming over for dinner soon, and we need to look our best!" Darwin answered. Gumball gasped as he remembered Nicole's conversation with Catherine, Swift's family was coming over, looking sharp and respectful was now top priority.

Gumball joined Darwin in the search for clothes tossing out the ones that didn't look suitable for the occasion. After a minute or so, Gumball and Darwin managed to find their old suits, used when Felicity and Billy came over for lunch.

Nicole had the suits ironed in less than 2 minutes and handed it back to the boys, but before Gumball ran off, Nicole had to change the bandage. Unfortunately, Gumball yowled and tried to scramble away while Nicole was trying to apply medicine, so Richard, Anais, and Darwin had to hold Gumball still.

Then, when Gumball was hiding on his bed with blankets covering the sides(they were hung from above), he thought about his so-called dream. 'The reason why Mom could turn into a demon?' Gumball wondered, 'What could that be? Maybe I'm just thinking too much about Mom's 'superpower'. Maybe it's just a stupid dream.'

"Is it...?"

Gumball whimpered softly when he heard the voice, he looked around, then parted the blanket slightly and saw Darwin practicing his greeting speeches with the mirror. The blue feline let go and let the blankets shroud him in darkness, causing Gumball's eyes to adjust to the darkness again. 'Maybe it is.'

10 minutes later...

The doorbell rang, the Chase family was here. Nicole took a deep breath, she turned to her family, who were lined up side by side in front of the dining area. The Wattersons were dressed sharply tonight.

"Okay, now, do you all remember what we discussed?" Nicole asked, the kids nodded, and as expected, Richard shook his head. With a sigh, Nicole said, "This is not a usual family dinner, we don't want to make a fool of ourselves okay? But! This is not Felicity and Billy, so act natural, but not too natural."

This time, everyone nodded. The doorbell rang again, Nicole turned around and said, "Coming!" with a sing song voice.

Upon answering the door, Gumball was surprised at the number of people there were. Besides Swift and Catherine, there was a snow leopard next to the doe. He had a pure white coat with a silver sheen to it, his dazzling amber eyes were filled excitement as he looked at the Wattersons and he had the normal leopard patterns on his body.

Standing in front of Swift and her parents were three little cubs that looked like they were 4 like Anais. They all had a body type of a leopard, all had eyes like Swift's, all had baby antlers, all had the fluffy tip on their tail, all had paws, and all were boys.

The first one had a pure white coat like his father, but he had no patterns on his body. The second one had a tan coloured fur like Swift and Catherine, but he had the leopard patterns. And the third one had a pure white coat like his father and brother, he had the patterns of his father. The Chase family were dressed sharply too, but Swift had her looks disturbed by bandages around heavier bruises and her broken fang, which seemed to be growing back.

"Why hello there Mr.Chase! It's good to see you and your family!" Nicole greeted with her paw extended and with happiness, whether it was forced or not, no one could tell.

Swift's father took Nicole's paw and shook it, "A pleasure to meet you Mrs.Watterson, my name's Leopold Chase.The title is nice, but you may call me Leopold instead of Mr.Chase." he said.

"Well then, my name's Nicole "Senicourt" Watterson. You may call me Nicole." Nicole said in a polite voice, she and Leopold withdrew their paws.

Nicole invited the Chases in, inside, the two families stood across from each other. "Please, allow me to introduce you to my family." Leopold said, he gestured to his sons.

"This is Piper "Drake" Chase, the oldest of the triplets." Leopold said, gesturing to the first little leopard, who waved happily. "This one is Tyler "Brock" Chase, the second oldest." Leopold gestured to the second cub, who shyly have a mini wave and a tiny smile. "And this one is Hunter "Jack" Chase, the youngest, yet, somehow biggest." Leopold gestured to third son, he reluctantly waved with a slight scowl.

The triplets were different, yet somehow, it was believable for them to be triplets. While Piper and Tyler were both the same height and size, Hunter was taller and slightly bulkier.

"And of course, this is my wife, Catherine Chase. And my daughter, Charlotte "Autumn" Chase." The two girls inclined their heads as a greeting in unison, like mother like daughter.

Nicole smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you all." she said. "Please, let me introduce my family." Nicole turned to Richard first, "This is my husband, Richard "Buckley" Watterson." Richard smiled nervously and waved.

Then to Anais, "This is my daughter and youngest child, Anais Watterson." Anais waved shyly like Tyler. Then to Darwin, "This is my second son, he's adopted, Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III." Draw in waved with enthusiasm.

"And my oldest child and my first son, Gumball "Tristopher" Watterson." Nicole patted Gumball's head when she introduced him, earning a bright smile from the little blue feline.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, your family is quite unique." Catherine said, inclining her head, "Now, let us not stand around and talk, shall we have dinner?"

The 4 year olds were seated at the table in front of the couch, while the older ones were sitting around the dining table. Nicole had cooked up a hearty meal for the dinner, as expected of a mother.

While eating, the family chatted up a storm, while the kindergarteners barely spoke due to their awkwardness.

"Na ah! I don't believe you!" Swift said to Gumball, who laughed, "I can show you if you like." he said. Swift shook her head with a wide smile, "Naw! You can't have a skateboard, you don't even look like you skate." she said, leaning towards Gumball with her arms crossed.

Gumball huffed, "Follow me up then! I'll show you that I skate!" he said, leaning towards Swift as well. "Alrighty then." Swift agreed, to the two kids looked to their parents, "Mom, Dad, may we be excused from the table?" they asked in unison.

The parents agreed, and suddenly, it became a race to see who can reach and run up the stairs first. The parents shook their heads with a smile and said, "Kids."

Gumball and Swift were both able to reach the end of the stairs at the same time, they laughed as Gumball lead Swift to his room. But upon opening the door, the two kids gasped when they saw a shadowy figure take a piggyback from the top bunk of the bed, not just that, the room was ransacked too.

"Thief!" Swift yelled down the hall, while she did so, the figure ran and Gumball chased after him. The figure,—whom Gumball had chosen to call Shadow Person—ran. "Hey!" Gumball yelled, he grabbed his skateboard that was just lying around and jumped out the window.

"What the- Gumball!" Swift exclaimed, she ran to the window and looked outside, Gumball was chasing Shadow Person on the streets, Shadow Person was driving whereas Gumball was on his skateboard.

With a deep breath, Swift climbed out the window too, and the others made it just in time to see her tail vanish from view.

 _On the streets..._

Gumball grumbled as the car sped up, 'Why couldn't they make skateboards with engines and stuff?' Gumball thought. He saw the care went down, there was slope coming up, "Perfect!" Gumball exclaimed.

With a push, Gumball sent himself propelling down the slope with increasing speed, whooping, Gumball skated up a ramp. He saw how close the car was, but he wouldn't be able to catch up to it, so there was only one thing to do, jump.

Gumball grunted as he kicked off from his skateboard, flying towards the car, he braced himself for any impact.

The air was knocked out from his lungs when he hit the top of the car, he yowled and wheezed, trying to breathe back air.

Unfortunately, Shadow Person had heard the impact on the car and tried to lose Gumball, he made sudden turns and drive at a high speed through bumps.

But Gumball wasn't the one to give up so easily, he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the metal, although it hurt. He struggled to climb to the front, and he only got mad when Shadow Person when through tunnels and under signboards to lose him, it was getting harder to even hold on.

As the blue feline crawled forward, he crouched on fours and unsheathed the claws in his hind feet. He growled and continued to crawl on with determination.

Gumball managed to reached the front windows, he gripped onto the top tightly on the side with the broken window, he swung his head down. "Hey! Stop this car!" Gumball yelled, Shadow Person screamed and the car started swerving. Gumball exclaimed in surprise as he was almost flung off, he hissed when the pain on his back started acting up again.

"Alright then." Gumball muttered, maintaining his balance, Gumball took out his right paw and used a claw to cut open the car's roof. His claw surprisingly went through and Gumball was able to cut it as easily as a pair of scissors would cut paper.

With strength similar to Nicole's, Gumball pried open the cut out square and threw it aside before jumping into the car.

"What the-" Shadow Person turned to Gumball instead of watching the road, a stubborn move. "Stop this car right now!" Gumball yelled, he jumped at the shadow and roared as he clung onto Shadow Person's face.

The car started to swerve dangerously as Gumball fought with the driver, the car made U-turns, sharp turns, all kinds of turns. It was about time when Gumball and his opponent realize that they were driving straight towards a wall.

Screaming, Gumball stepped on Shadow Person's face and pushed himself out of the hole. "Hey! Come back here!" Shadow Person yelled, he tried to grab Gumball by the legs, but the blue feline jumped off the car before he could go back into the death ride.

Landing on his side and yowling, Gumball was able to see the car explode as it hit the wall. As Gumball's world faded to black, red and blue lights flashed all around and sirens were wailing.

(Hope you guys enjoyed the story, if you did be sure to follow for more updates and for more stories like this, and I'll see you all next time!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Bad Mood

(Heyo people! I'm here with another chapter for The Monster That I Despise, I really enjoy typing this story so much! And don't worry, the 'monster' part of the story will come out soon, if not, now. Right now, just stay put and read the story.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

"Gumball!"

Gumball groaned as he came to, Nicole was looking down worriedly at him, the rest of the family clustered behind her with the Chases, who were wearing the same expression as the Wattersons.

Carefully getting up, Gumball glanced at his family and friends, "What happened?" he asked. Swift gestured to something behind him, he turned and saw Shadow Person getting arrested by the donut cop and the other food cops.

"After you ran out to chase the bad guy, I tried to follow you." explained Swift, turning Gumball's attention back to her, "But I couldn't even catch up to you on all fours, so I stopped by the police station and made a report.

"We intended to track you down from the sky since you were most likely the only one riding a skateboard at night, but Darwin found it lying around, so we had to find another way. Luckily, the were various reports about a swerving and speeding car with a light blue cat and a shadowy figure fighting inside. So the police followed you and here we are now."

Donut Cop approached the families, "Excuse me Wattersons and Chases." he called. The attention of everyone piled onto him, "I know it's late, but I need to bring this young gentleman and this young lady here to the police station for questioning." Donut Cop explained.

Knowing that they can't argue, Nicole sighed and agreed, but on one condition, which was to follow the cops back to the police station.

And of course, Gumball and Swift were to ride the police car, which wasn't a surprise. Lucky them, there was a sound proof glass operating the back from the front, so Gumball and Swift could talk.

"Has your name always been Gumball "Tristopher"?" Swift asked, of everything she could say, she couldn't resist the urge to ask. Gumball shifted his gaze to her, "What?" he asked.

Swift turned from the window to him, "Your name, your mother said that your name was Gumball "Tristopher" Watterson. I've never heard of the name Tristopher, nor have I ever thought that someone could have the name Gumball." she explained.

"Oh, that." Gumball said, clasping his paws on his knees, he said, "My middle name was supposed to the Christopher, but my dad mistook it as Tristopher on my birth certificate."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "And as for my name, Gumball was actually just a nickname." After that, he continued no longer, looking outside instead of Swift.

Determined to hear the full explanation, Swift pressed on, "So... What's your real name?" she asked, doing her best to sound curious.

Gumball glanced at Swift, who was looking at him with curious amber and gold eyes. He sighed, "My real name was Zach, but I was so proud of that name, that I developed an alter ego with a bad reputation. I also became very obnoxious and nearly faded away."

Swift questioned no longer, she fiddled with her thumbs and glanced between them and Gumball, "It suits you." she finally said. The comment caused Gumball to look at her, surprised. Swift looked at Gumball with a small smile. "Zach, it goes with you. You just got too proud because it sounded cool and popular, but if you hadn't been so proud, you would've been called Zach to this very day and be the friend that everyone loves and the funniest student in school."

Gumball stared at Swift until she had to avert her gaze. Then, with a small smile, he said, "Thanks, I think the name Charlotte suits you too."

Swift and Gumball smiled at each other, forgetting that they were in a police car for a moment, forgetting that they were awkwardly dressed sharply in the situation, and forgetting that they were injured.

Many painful minutes later...

Gumball exhaled in frustration and relief as he entered his room, he wordlessly jumped into his bunk area and fell flat on his face. Every possession that the thief had stolen were returned, but Gumball was too lazy to help clean up the room with Darwin and Anais.

"Dude! Come over here and help us!" Darwin said, he sounded like he was complaining instead of requesting. Gumball objected with muffled words, but Darwin and Anais was able to make out what he had said.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna clean this room with Anais all by ourselves!" Darwin complained again, his reply was another muffled objection.

Anais sighed as she cleared some junk, "Let him be Darwin." she said, "Gumball will have huge disadvantages in cleaning the room, he can't do any of the stuff only he can do until his back's healed.

With that, Darwin and Anais left Gumball alone and cleaned up the room themselves, it took them a long time since Gumball wasn't able to help them and their parents had turned in for the day.

After long hours of cleaning, the room was finally in its original condition. As Anais went to brush her teeth, Darwin checked on Gumball.

He pushed the blankets that Gumball had set up aside, in the darkness, Gumball was lying at a weird angle. No, he didn't look like he fell from the seventh floor, he looked like he was lying on his back, yet he wasn't.

Smiling, Darwin let go of the makeshift curtain, just as Anais came back. Saying goodnight to each other, Anais climbed onto the top bunk while Darwin fitted himself in his fish bowl, it was still a wonder how he could fit and not spill any water.

Gumball floated around the black void again, he looked around as if he was expecting someone, someone he hates.

"Gumball Watterson, we meet again..."

As expected, when Gumball looked around, he saw no one. "Where are you now?" he asked frustration, his reply a chuckle that rang throughout his whole head.

"Everywhere..." the voice replied, "Listen now and listen closely... Gumball... You cannot escape me... No matter how much you try... I will make you your worst nightmare... I will turn everyone against you rule the world...! I will make you... the monster that you despise..."

Gumball screamed as he awoke, he flinched and growled as he lied back down because of his back. Thinking back about his 'dream', Gumball wondered out loud, "Who is he? What does he mean by that?"

"I meant every single thing..."

He yelped and tried to get up again, but he fell back down, much to his anger. He pushed his curtains aside, showing that it was still very early in the morning, 3:47 AM.

Waiting until the clock turn 3:48 AM, Gumball let go of the curtain and went back to sleep, if he could.

Next day...

Gumball was not in a good mood when he woke up, not even when he's at breakfast. He stared at his food with distaste, in this mood, he would've been hunching, but his back caused his problems for doing that.

"Gumball, sweetie. Are you okay?" Nicole asked, having to notice her son scowling and staring at his favorite cereal with distaste. Her words got Gumball's attention, but he didn't do much as to glance at her. "I'm fine." he said, grumpily.

Nicole didn't buy it, but decided it was best not to push further, so she continued to eat her breakfast.

Later...

"What?!" Gumball yelled at Alan, who flew back slightly, Alan floated back to where he was before, "Like I said, Rocky and his family went on a bonding vacation, so we have to walk to school today." he explained.

Gumball sighed and pinched the space between his eyes, "Fine." he muttered. He gestured for his siblings to follow, "Come on, let's go."

A couple of hours later...

Gumball and Darwin panicked as they ran towards class, passing by many lockers and rooms. "How much time left?!" Gumball asked, not faltering in his speed. Darwin looked at his watch, which was somehow hidden underneath his scales, "A few more seconds!" Darwin exclaimed.

Skidding to a halt around a corner, Gumball and Darwin's classroom was in plain sight, but it was at the far end of the hall. "Quick!" Darwin yelled, he sprinted down the hallway with Gumball right beside him.

But as Gumball ran, he saw a puddle of water and jumped over it, and as he landed, he felt as if lightning shot through his back. Darwin noticed that Gumball slowed down, but he was in class by the time he noticed.

Fighting the pain, Gumball got back up and ran. Darwin glanced between hid watch and at Gumball, sweat covered his head as the time neared to set off the school bell.

Gumball yelled and and jumped for it, everything suddenly went slow-mo, Darwin yelled Gumball's name in a distorted voice as the cat flew. Upon hitting the ground, Gumball slid forward slightly and his paw rested on the floor inside the classroom.

But the ball already rung, Gumball lifted his head and looked at the classroom's clock in dismay. "You're late Gumball Watterson! Meet the Principal Brown during Lunch Break!" Miss Simian said in her hoarse sounding voice.

Gumball groaned and slammed his face on the floor again.

Later(Again)...

Gumball left the Principal's Office wearing a frown, he had just got a 1 hour detention for being late, Principal Brown won't even listen to Gumball's excuse.

Darwin and Anais met with Gumball at the canteen, the blue feline didn't exchange any words with his siblings as he sat down. "So, how did it go?" Darwin asked, his reply was a grumble, but he was able to make out the answer nonetheless.

"For how long?" Anais asked, another grumble, "Aww come on, one hour isn't that bad." Darwin said. Gumball lifted his head from his paw and glared at Darwin, "Easy for you to say, you've got long legs and nothing to stop you." he said.

The conversation was interrupted by someone's stomach growling, mainly, Gumball's. "I'm going to buy some food." Gumball said, but as he stood, the Eggheads suddenly appeared on both sides, one of them was holding his wallet.

"Hey!" Gumball yelled, he tried to snatch his wallet back, but the two Eggheads ran off laughing.

In the school halls...

Gumball's mood was worse than ever, he was hungry, he had his wallet stolen, and he had detention after school. Darwin didn't accompany him like he always does, deciding to give Gumball some space.

With his stomach growling, Gumball went to find his locker, hoping to find something inside that could help him ease his mood.

But when he found it, he gasped at the vandalism on his locker, it had embarrassing photos of him taped on the outside with insults written in black marker. When Gumball opened his locker, it was ransacked, as if a tornado had passed through.

Gumball heard laughter, he knew he was going to be made fun of, he took a deep breath, closed his locker, and turned around. The school's bullies were laughing at him, and his enemies.

He received insults and from the gang, boiling his anger as he absorbed words after words. Then, behind them, Gumball saw Swift happily chatting with Tobias.

"Hah! You couldn't even get Swift to like you!"

That was when he snapped, Gumball clenched his fist as he shook. Closing his eyes, Gumball took a deep breath.

"Aww what's wrong? Did we push the little baby over?" Jamie teased, her friends laughed. "Yeah... You really did push me over..." Gumball said, surprised by the anger and menace in his voice, the laughing stopped.

Gumball opened his eyes, but instead of its usual grey(as shown in The Painting), his eyes were monstrous. With a red sclera, a yellow stilted pupil and a black iris in each eye socket, Gumball snarled, showing his long fangs. " **My limits...** "

" **You should all run...** " Gumball said, releasing part of his anger on his locker, it dented and broke under his strength. " **Now...** "

(Aaaand scene! Hope you guys enjoyed the story, if you did, be sure to follow for more chapter and stories like this, and I will see you all next time!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

(Hello! I'm back! I don't know why I do this all the time!

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Students screamed and ran into rooms or hid in lockers as a huge gang of bullies and Gumball's enemies hurled throughout the hallways in a stampede.

Gumball was hot on their trails, his monstrous eyes burning everything—that was not alive—he glares upon, his four paws scraped the floor and left trails as he ran.

Darwin, Anias, Penny, Carrie and Swift were leaving the canteen when they saw the stampede. "What the heck?" Swift mumbled, Tobias suddenly came running pass, screaming.

A blue blur shot pass the five, "WHAT THE WHAT?!" Darwin exclaimed, his fins raised into the air. "That was Gumball!" Anais said, "Gumball?!" the others echoed, disbelief filled their voice. "Come on!" Penny said, together, the five ran after Gumball.

Meanwhile, Tobias had joined the stampede, he grabbed a random student and threw them at Gumball. Turning, he saw that his plan to slow Gumball down did not work. Gumball had use the student to launch himself, throwing the student on the floor with a _thump_.

Gumball was taller too, he was now only close to reach Miss Simian's shoulder, his paws reached his knees even when he stood straight, his tail was long, strong and ended in a whip thin tip, and his claws were like long, thin scythe's.

Roaring like a lion, Gumball leapt onto the walls and jumped from his side to the other, all the while denting the lockers as he did.

"Does anybody remember when Gumball used to meow like a kitten when he told us to hear him roar?" Tobias asked, he laughed at thought of Gumball boasting about his roar and could only get a more out of himself.

"Now is not the time Tobias!" one of the Eggheads yelled, they ran pass Principal Brown's office while trying to escape Gumball. Annoyed by the noise, Principal Brown came out and looked to his left, he saw Gumball chasing after something like a feral.

Principal Brown stood in Gumball's way, "Watterson! No running running in the halls!" he yelled. Gumball skidded to a halt in front of the principal, "Now stop running like a wild cat and-" Principal Brown was cut off when Gumball stood on his hinds and pulled Principal Brown close by his collar.

As Gumball glared at Principal Brown with his glowing eyes, the principal made a faint noise of fear as his eyes rolled and his fur turned white. Dropping the principal, Gumball ran to cover his lost time.

The stampede ended when the gang ran into a room and slammed the metal doors shut, from inside, a loud _bang_ was heard as Gumball crashed into the doors.

"Quick! Unlock the 'In Case Of An Apocalypse Emergency Door'! I'll hold Gumball back as best as I can!" Tina yelled, turning to the one who was standing closes to a large set of metal doors with a toxic symbol on them.

Jamie looked at Tina, "But what about you?" she asked. Time stumbled as someone—most likely Gumball—rammed against the door with great force, but the dinosaur held her ground and leaned on the doors before they opened.

"I'll run after you!" Tina said, she stumbled again and rammed the doors shut, "Unlock the doors now!"

Panicking, Jamie went to unlock the doors, but she couldn't find any way to open them. "It won't open!" Jamie yelled, she gripped the handles and tried to pull them open, but they only moved slightly.

"What do you mean it won't open?!" Tina roared, she gasped, before anyone could ask what was happening, Tina stepped back and stared at the doors.

A hole was burnt into the doors, melting under Gumball's glare. The bullies made sounds of fear as they back up against the exit doors, huddling close together and shaking.

Gumball breathed heavily as he approached the bullies, he bared his teeth and had his claws catch the light as he approached. Tina lowered her head above everyone and wrapped her tail around them, as she did, Gumball caught his reflection in the doors.

He stopped in his tracks, staring at the monster who posed as his reflection, fear was written across Gumball's face, his ears drooped. As he stared, footsteps approached from behind.

"Gumball!"

Responding to his name, Gumball turned. His siblings, Penny, Carrie, and Swift. They were all staring at him with fear on their eyes.

With shaking hands, Gumball reached one out towards them, but half of them flinched back while the rest took a step back. Obviously hurt, Gumball withdrew his paw, he looked at his trembling hands.

Stretching out his fingers, the claws seemed to sharpen and gleam like deadly weapons. " **Wha-... What have I done?** " Gumball asked, confused, regretful, upset, and scared.

No one said anything, for they had nothing. Gumball took a step forward, " **What did I do?!** " he asked. The anger and fear from his voice made Anais scared, she whimpered and his behind Darwin, who shielded her with his fins.

Gumball glanced at his friends, than turned to the shaking pile of students, all the ones he disliked and was bullied by. Catching his reflection again, Gumball stared at himself.

His eyes, his claws, his teeth, his own self. He couldn't recognize himself anymore, tears sprung from his eyes as he roared and turned, running towards his friends on all fours.

They screamed and jumped to a side as Gumball ran pass them, yowling as he did, this time, he did not attack as he ran.

Staring after him, his friends looked at each other. "Should we?" Anais asked, "We should." Penny immediately said, "But I suggest that you and Darwin should find out why he's been acting weirdweird first before the rest of us talk to him."

Darwin and Anais nodded their heads in agreement, "What should we do in the meantime?" Swift asked, running her wrists. Carrie was floating idly, one hand holding her other elbow and her free hand placed under her chain, she hummed in deep thought.

Everyone else seemed to have noticed her thinking state, for they turned to her with curious looks. "Carrie?" Penny called, "Huh?" Carrie hummed, snapping out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Swift asked, "You look like you were deep in thought."

Instead of replying, Carrie simply said, "Just thinking about stuff. I need to go, catch you all later." She floated through the wall and disappeared, leaving the other four to look at each other, confused.

 _Meanwhile..._

He jumped from roof to roof, scraping tiles off as he jumped or ran, and also alarming several neighbors, though none could distinguish Gumball.

Finally reaching his home in less than an hour, Gumball teared down the window and jumped into his room, making cat noises as he did.

He jumped into his bed, but he got tangled in the blankets he used for curtains and struggled to get out of them, but he soon gave up and tore them apart before retreating to the darkest corner of his bed.

Tears rolled freely down Gumball's cheeks as he lamented, he covered his face with his claws, soaking the pads in tears that seemed to pour endlessly.

 _At school..._

Nicole pulled over as she waited for her kids, but to her surprise, only Darwin and Anais showed up. Rolling down the window, Nicole leaned out and asked, "Kids, where's Gumball? Did he get another detention?"

Darwin and Anais laid out the whole story to Nicole, once they finished, Nicole's mouth was wide open. She snapped her mouth shut, started up the engine, and said, "Kids, get in. Buckle your seatbelts right and gold on for dear life."

Without arguing or asking any questions, the two got into the car and buckled up, pulling the seatbelts as tight as they could. After that, they clung onto each other like life depended on it.

Nicole slammed her heel onto the gas pedal and the car sped off, Darwin and Anais' screams were heard as Nicole sped back home.

 _Back home..._

The door swung open with great force and made a loud _bang_ , waking Richard from his sleep, he yelped and fell off the couch as Nicole stormed into the house.

Richard only dared to stare as Nicole ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Glancing at his kids, he got back onto his feet and waited at the bottom of the stairs with then other two.

Upstairs, Nicole took a deep breath as she approached Gumball's room, she raised a hand to punch. As she brought her fist down, she gently knocked on the door, then waited.

No answer came in over five minutes, worried, Nicole tried knocking again, this time she called for Gumball. "Gumball? Sweetie? Are you there?" she called.

No reply.

Fearing the worst, Nicole knocked harder, "Gumball?" she called, louder this time. After two more attempts with no answer, Nicole inhaled and reached for the doorknob, it wasn't locked.

Slowly pushing the door open, Nicole stuck her head inside the room and looked around, she gaped at the state of the room. The walls had claw marks almost everywhere, excluding the ceiling, the claw marks were too deep for a child to cause them.

The lamp on the ceiling was broken and it seemed to have dragged down parts of the ceiling with it. The room was messy, again, all of the cheap clothes were torn too, but only Gumball's clothes were.

Not to mention, there was a huge gaping hole where the window was, which laid in pieces at one side.

Normally, Nicole would be hilariously mad, but instead she felt worry. She found Gumball curled into a ball in the darkest corner of his bed, pieces of cloth lying around him and his pillow was ripped tie shreds.

Nicole sighed and sat down, from where she sat, she stroked Gumball's head. "Oh Gumball." she said, "What happened?"

Gumball shifted in his sleep, as if he was trying to be more comfortable. Then, he suddenly writhed and tossed and turned. The worry meter in Nicole rose, she attempted to calm Gumball down by petting him, but his tossing and turning made it nigh impossible.

Claws unsheathed themselves from Gumball's paws, digging into the mattress as he have a small snarl.

"Gumball! Gumball!" Nicole called worriedly, knowing she had to wake him up, she grabbed Gumball's shoulder with effort and shook him gently and quickly. "Gumball! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

The little cat screamed as his eyes shot open, he panted hard and saw Nicole holding him by the shoulders with a worries look.

As if he was being held by a ghost, Gumball's eyes widen, he pushed himself away from his mother. "Don' touch me!" he yelled, stumbling into the deeper parts of the available space around him.

If Nicole was hurt from the action, she did not show it. Instead, Nicole scooted closer to her son, but Gumball was afraid and tried to melt into the shadows. "Don't touch me! Don't come near me! I'm dangerous!" he yelled, swiping his paw at her, as if asking her to leave.

But Nicole wasn't a cat who would back down so easily, she scooted closer, knowing that her son had pressed himself as far as he could onto the wall. Reaching out, Nicole dragged Gumball closer to her and hugged him.

Gumball struggled at first, trying to slide out of his mother's grip. But he suddenly stopped when he felt Nicole stroke his head, and with a gentle, sweet voice, she said, "Hush... Hush..."

Nicole realised an old tactic of hers, she always used it to calm her kids when they had nightmares, although Nicole no longer did it for Gumball and Darwin, she decided to test her luck now.

Repeating the word, Gumball became less tense and his breathing was leveling out. In time, tears started to form. And Gumball started crying, he then wailed and return his mother's hug, tears streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Nicole stayed silent, rocking back and forth slowly and slightly, rocking her son into calmness and stroking his head in the process. "There there, it's okay, everything's okay. Hush..." She repeated the words over and over.

Outside, the rest of the family where pressing their ears against the door, listening to the seemingly endless crying and the repeated words from Nicole.

(Thank you so much for reading everyone! If you liked the story, be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future. Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Problem

(Hello everyone! I just wanna give a shout out to my sister again, Takahashi Yasha has published a new story, called 'A Small Argument'. It's a continuation from her One-shot story, 'Rob's New Friend'. Both of the stories are One-shots, but they have good contents inside.

And now, to the story.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Darwin came down the stairs, his face displaying defeat, hopelessness and sadness. Richard, Nicole, and Anais—who were all sitting on the couch—turned their heads.

"Any success?" Nicole asked, Darwin shook his head as he sat down on the arm rest next to Richard, "He won't even look at me." the little fish said, "Now he's scared to even open his mouth."

Nicole put a paw to her chin, thinking, "Hmm... I don't understand. Gumball's been like this ever since he woke up." she said.

After Nicole managed to calm Gumball down, he fell asleep, so Nicole left him alone. A couple of hours later, the family was alarmed of Gumball's awakening when he screamed.

The first one to run in was Nicole, for she had ran with inhuman speed, due to her motherly instincts kicking in. She had found Gumball in the state he was before, curled up into a ball and trying to melt into the shadows.

None of family members could figure out what's wrong with him, they tried one by one, asking him what was bothering him or giving him encouragements to believe that they will stand with him no matter what.

"Maybe it's because there's something deep inside of him we don't know about." Anais guessed. Richard gasped, making everyone turn to him, "I knew he ate my last slice of pizza!" Richard exclaimed.

The rest sighed and face palmed themselves, Richard looked at them in confusion. Removing her paw from her face, Nicole said, "We should try to call his friends. Maybe they'll know what to do."

 _A few minutes later..._

The doorbell rang, Darwin immediately answered. Penny, Swift, Carrie, Sarah, Leslie, and Rocky were standing in front of the door, all wearing worried looks. They were the only ones available.

"Please, come in." Darwin said, stepping to one side and gesturing for everyone to enter. Once everyone did and took the available seats, Anais explained the situation to them, and instructed them with one rule.

"If the one who went upstairs failed, then wait for 5 minutes before letting the other person go next." Anais said, everyone nodded in unison, no one was taking this for jokes, not now.

The first to go was Carrie, she hovered up the stairs and phased through the door.

 _Later..._

Carrie came back down with a defeated expression, she faces the residents in the room and shook her head.

Doing what Anais had instructed, they waited for five minutes for sending someone else up. The action was repeated as people by people failed to get Gumball to talk.

Lastly, Swift went up. Without knocking, she slowly turned the doorknob and cautiously opened the door. She walked inside.

When Swift came into the room, Gumball was now sitting in front of the giant hole on the wall, staring outside. He was sitting in a wolf-like posture, but instead of proud and tall, he was slouching forward and his ears drooped.

"Gumball?" Swift called, Gumball didn't budge, but he acknowledged the hybrid's presence with a tiny twitch of his tail. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at that hole?" Swift asked, pointing at the hole even though Gumball couldn't see her.

Her answer was a slight shrug, "Gumball, you're family and friends are worried about you, for you. You have kept yourself in here and refused to talk to anyone, we just want to know what's wrong." Swift said.

When she got no reply, she sighed and walked up to Gumball, she stopped two feet away from him. "Gumball." Swift called, "Please, won't you tell me what's wrong? If you can please tell, maybe we can help."

Gumball finally sighed, "Look. Swift." he said, surprising Swift. "I know everyone down there cares for me, why else would they keep coming up to talk." Gumball said, "And I wish there was a way you could see. If I could show maybe you'll know if I'm a cat or a beast."

Swift approached another foot closer, leaving only a distance of one foot between her and Gumball. "What are you talking about?" Swift asked, she brought her hands over her chest and rubbed her wrists, nervous.

Gumball turned, Swift gasped, each of his eyes had a red-orange sclera, a sickly yellow pupil, and a blackish grey iris. In comparison to his now darker coloured fur, his eyes were bright and they seemingly glowed.

Swift took one look at his eyes and saw through his disguise, there was something evil inside him, something powerful.

The feline stood, revealing his full height. Swift was intimidated, Gumball used to reach halfway until her antlers, but now, he was as tall as her with the antlers included.

Gumball covered the distance between him and Swift, he stopped about 4 centimeters away from her, staring down with his demonic eyes.

"I wish I could tell Swift, but I can't." Gumball said, "I wanted to, many times when my family was here, but I can't, not even if my life depends on it." He then gestured to the ruined room, "Look at this Swift." he said, "This was my doing, this was my work."

"The work of a monster."

Swift's eyes widen, "No!" she protested. Gumball turned back to her, surprised, but he masked his emotions with a blank expression.

"You're not a monster Gumball, you never are." Swift said, standing to her full height to try to size up Gumball. "How do you know?" Gumball asked, "You've only known me for less than a week."

The comment hit Swift like a hammer, but she kept her cool and relaxed. "Because I do." Swift said, "My father always said I had a gift, and it was to see someone's true heart when I look into their eyes.

"You are not a monster Gumball, I can see that, you're braver, more determined, and you faced and done so many adventurous things that no ordinary child can do. You, are Gumball "Tristopher" Watterson. You can face whatever problem that bothers you no matter how strong or how evil."

Gumball was surprised by Swift's speech, if only it could help him. "Not this time." he said, turning away and walking the the hole, he said on it's edge and stared at the lawn below.

Swift bit her lower lip, she turned and left the roomroom without another word, leaving Gumball alone.

 _Downstairs..._

Swift came down, looking upset. Without anyone asking, Swift shook her head and sat down next to Penny, who patted her back.

Nicole sighed and stood, "Well, we tried." she said, "If Gumball's not going to tell us, we might as well leave him alone until he does."

Everyone left the household, saying goodbye and wishes of good luck to get Gumball to talk. Before Swift stepped off the porch, she glanced at the hole, Gumball wasn't there anymore. Swift turned away and went home.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Alright, they're gone." Gumball said, "You happy?" he asked, he now sat on the top bunk, his feets dangling off the edge.

" **Very...** " the voice came, Gumball's hackles raised, he hasn't gotten used to the creepy and chilly voice in his head.

 _Later at night..._

Darwin knocked on the door, holding a plate of scrambled eggs and ham in his fins. "Gumball! Come on out! Mrs.Mom made your favorite!" Darwin called, when he got no reply, he lied on the floor and looked under the door. "Gumball!" Darwin called, he shoved the plate near the crack and fanned the smell into the room, maybe the smell will drive him out.

"Oh come on Gumball! You can't hide in there forever!" Darwin called, he still got no reply from his brother.

"I don't think he's in there anymore." Anais said from behind Darwin, he turned to her, "What do you mean?" he asked. He stood and opened the door, slowly.

Suddenly, Darwin gasped and slammed the door open, the room was empty. "WHAT?! WHERE DID HE GO?!" Darwin exclaimed, he ran over to the only possible escape route and looked down.

There were nearly invisible footprints, the only thing that let Darwin see the footprints were dusts. Panicking, Darwin ran out of the room, pass Anais, and yelled front the stairs.

"GUMBALL'S ON THE RUN!!!"

(And scene! Thank you guys so much for reading, if you did enjoy the story, be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future. See you all next time!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Helmet

(Hi everyone! I have another chapter on stock for today! I'm having too much fun doing this. By the way, my sister, Takahashi Yasha, has uploaded yet another story! It's called, Rob and Larry: Friendship To Family, the title pretty much tells you what's inside the story.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

A yellow car skidded across the road as Nicole made a sharp turn, she scanned the sky and ground in a fanatic state like the rest of the family.

"Oh! Where did he go?!" Nicole said, she dodged a slow car that belonged to a nocturnal resident and continued to speed through the night.

"Oooh look!" Richard said, pointing at something on the rooftops, "A kangaroo!" he said. Nicole turned to her husband, "Richard! Now's not the ti-" she stopped her voice when she glanced at the rooftops. Like what Richard has said, there was something on the roof, but it wasn't a kangaroo.

"It's Gumball!" Anais exclaimed, as the clouds moved to make way for the moonlight, it was true, the jumping figure was Gumball.

But Gumball's fur was now a grayish blue, his eyes paid no need to the pursuing car, and his arms were elongated so he could run on fours.

"Where is he going?" Darwin asked, he stuck his head out of the window, "GUMBALL!!!" he called. Darwin's words were blown away by the wind as the car followed the cat.

Suddenly, Gumball flickered and disappeared. Surprised, Nicole slammed the brakes and made an abrupt stop in the middle of the empty road. She stuck her head out of the window and looked around, "Where did he go?" she asked.

Everyone got out of the car and darted their heads from side to side, "We have to find Gumball before he can cause any trouble!" Anais exclaimed. Nicole's worried face became determined, "And there's only one way to do it." she said, "Release the hound."

 _Meanwhile..._

Larry locked up a pair of large doors, closing the museum for the night, he bid an officer goodnight as he left for home. He drove off with a satisfied look on his face.

And so the night shift began, officers turned on their flashlights and rained about, watching out for any thieves that may come.

But there was one room they didn't guard. It was a large room, empty excluding the fact it had a helmet showcased in it.

The helmet was blackened steel, it covered half-a-face and the top was shaped like the upper jaw of a dragon. Attached to the top is a dragon claw shaped ornament piece, covering the forehead of the helmet and curving towards the back, merging together to a single point. Two goat horns sprouted from the top, between two claws. From the empty spot in the middle, a diamond shaped black diamond.

Above was a wide pane of glass, letting the moonlight shine onto the helmet. The place shook, the sound of concrete crumbling could be heard. With a loud thud, one of the stone pictures on the side fell, breaking into pieces as it hit the ground.

Gumball breathed heavily, he withdrew his arms slightly as he stared at his work on the ground. Looking at the helmet, Gumball smiled, " ** _Yesss..._** " he hissed, his forked tongue slithered out and in as he spoke.

He jumped over the rubble mess and ran to the helmet, it wasn't protected by glass, so it could easily be taken.

But as he reached for the helmet, his other arm grabbed the outstretched one. "No!" Gumball said, returning to his normal voice, he shook his head and when he stopped, his eyes were back to normal.

Shaking his head again, Gumball's eyes turned demonic again, " ** _What is it this time..._** " he asked, his voice turning deeper.

"I can't do this."

" ** _And why not...?_** "

"I've been raised too well."

" ** _So..._** "

"This is wrong! If you steal this, I'm going to end up an jail! Or maybe even worse!"

" ** _We won't get caught...! Now let go of your arm and take the helmet!_** "

"No!"

The doors swung open, flashlights shone onto Gumball as he turned, he hissed and shielded his eyes from the blinding lights. "It's a thief!" an cop yelled, "Get him!"

Blinking, Gumball glared at the cops that approached him with his demon eyes, they froze on the spot and dropped their flashlights, petrified.

Gumball turned and took the helmet off its stand, turning and glaring again, he ran out of the hole he came through.

"Don't let him get away!" a cop yelled. Gumball's fur became darker as he ran, turning dark blue.

 _Meanwhile at Penny's house..._

Penny entered her room, holding a tray with three glasses of orange juice. Inside, Carrie was hovering on the end of her bed. Swift was sitting on the floor with her back lying against the bed frame, one leg outstretched and another folded to her chest. Both were staring at the small TV in front of them.

"Here you go girls." Penny said, holding out the tray to Carrie and Swift, with a thanks, Swift took a glass and sipped the contents. Carrie hovered over to Penny and took a glass with a thanks, but as she poured the juice into her mouth, it came out.

In a swift motion, Penny grabbed a bowl full of sweets, spilled them onto the small table it was on, and caught the orange juice with it. Everyone in the room then stayed frozen, as if a bomb would blow up if they did.

A minute later, Penny sighed in relief as she withdrew her arms and stood straight. "Sorry..." Carrie apologized, she placed her glass on the tray, which was still Penny's hand.

"It's alright." Penny said, she placed the bowl on the tray and put it aside, as she sat next to Swift, the news played.

" _We know interrupt with a breaking news_." the reporter said, " _Only a couple of minutes ago, a mysterious figure broke into the Elmore Museum and stole The Helmet of Pulobouloch!_ "

The small screen on the side displayed a black dot running out of a hideously large hole on the side of a room, the scene was taped from an outside camera.

" _We now go to Mike, how do things look from there?_ "

The TV showed Mike, holding his head as usual, he seemed to be riding in a helicopter. "Well, it looks like the criminal is getting away, and only two police cars are chasing after it." Mike said, the cameraman filmed what was happening below.

A dark blue figure was running among the rooftops, leaping over the gaps and landing with a thud. Two police cars were chasing the figure from below, one was leaning out of the window and yelling something through a megaphone, but whatever he said was inaudible.

The spotlight from the helicopter shone onto the figure, he looked up and hissed at the people inside, his tongue slithering out then in.

In a single leap, the figure came at the helicopter in a blinding speed. Screams were heard when the helicopter mostly likely started spinning, colours flashed by and the red and blue lights were seen a few times. A loud crash was before the screen went static.

The girls in the room gasped, Penny quickly switched the TV off to save herself and her friends from more of the horrific scene.

"Penny! Grab your laptop!" Swift quickly said, Penny stared at Swift, confused, but she took her laptop and turned it on. She passed it to Swift, who took it and started typing in a quick pace.

Swift entered the Elmore Stream site and typed: 'Elmore News Helicopter Crash' into the search bar, the results were videos that were uploaded less than a minute ago. "What are doing?" Carrie asked, Swift didn't reply as she clicked on the first video. She paused when the dark blue figure was preparing to leap.

With simple keyboard commands, Swift copied the scene. She entered an app and opened the picture, she zoomed in on the picture and edited it using various commands.

The three girls gasped as the picture became clear, Gumball glared at them with his fierce demonic eyes, a helmet made of blackened steel was in his arms.

"It's Gumball!" Penny exclaimed, "Why would he do this?"

(Bah doop doop doop. And another chapter completed. Be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future! Bye bye now!)


	9. Chapter 9: The Monster

(Whassup fellows? I'm back with another chapter of The Monster That I Despise! I just love this story to bits! Even if I feel like what I type is stupid sometimes!

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball mumbled as he woke up, he groggily opened his eyes. He was sleeping on his bed, in his curled up position, he looked like a normal cat.

As he got up, he felt something under his blanket. 'No. Oh please tell me it was a dream.' Gumball hoped, he pulled away the shredded cloth, revealing The Helmet of Pulobouloch under it.

Gumball yelped and fell off his bed, he sat up and stared at the piece, "No. No no no no!" he exclaimed. He scrambled away till he was at the far end of the room, "No. I couldn't have stole it! I-I need to return it!" he said to himself.

" ** _But I won't let you... If you even try... I will make you suffer more than you already have..._** "

The threat made Gumball shiver and slapped himself on the head, "Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?!" he yelled. He screamed and held the sides of his head as he felt like his brain was being squeezed into pulp.

" ** _Because! I, am Pulobouloch, I bring despair to all the people in the world! No met her the cost..._** "

Gumball's ears twitched at the sound of the door opening, the pain in his head immediately stopped and the demon went quiet. Before the door could open, Gumball noticed the helmet in plain sight, panicking, he grabbed the blanket and covered it.

Darwin looked into the room, he saw Gumball luring over a blanket, which was covering something. 'Probably his pillow or something.' Darwin thought, "Hey buddy..." he said aloud, "You feeling any better?"

Gumball swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Ye-yeah... I guess..." he replied. Much to Gumball's delight, Darwin didn't bring up last night's incident, he shivered at the thought of what he did when running away.

 _Gumball hissed and shielded his eyes using his arm, the spotlight of the helicopter flying above was a nuisance. Bracing himself, Gumball roared and leapt, covering up the distance between him and the flying vehicle with lightning speed._

 _He grabbed onto the open area of the helicopter and attacked the individuals, he first sliced the camera, breaking it. Then he snarled as he kicked the cameraman and laughed himself at Mike, he stepped on the news reporter and threw him back as he aimed for the pilot._

 _Gumball clawed at the pilot and threw him to the back of the helicopter, it was now going to crash. With an evil laugh, Gumball made the 'see ya' gesture and jumped out of the helicopter, breaking a window as he did._

"Come on! Mrs.Mom made breakfast." Darwin said, snapping Gumball out of his thoughts. Nodding, Gumball crawled out of his bed and stood, he and Darwin gasped.

Gumball was now halfway up Rob's head in height and was somewhat fit, his sweater was straining to stretch according to Gumball's size, but a few threads were coming out and some were already threatening to snap. And there were a few holes threatening to reveal under a web of threads in his pants.

In addition to that, Gumball's fur was now in a beautiful Independence Blue, his irises were now more visible, showing a ring of grey around his black pupil. Gumball's tail was longer too.

Darwin stared with a resounding 'Uh...' at Gumball, surprised by his height and confused as to how to react.

Uncomfortable, Gumball averted his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Look." Gumball said, "Let's not talk about this and go eat breakfast. Okay?"

His response was Darwin turning and walking off, his expression not changing. The blue cat stared after his brother, he turned to a full body mirror and scanned himself.

What was in the mirror wasn't the Gumball everyone knew, it wasn't everyone's favourite Gumball Watterson, no. In his eyes, this was a monster.

 _Later..._

Gumball came walking down the stairs, worried about how his family would react. When he was able to see the dining area, he saw Darwin repeatedly scooping up cereal and pouring them in his mouth without chewing, he got weird stares from the family in return.

Exhaling his worries, Gumball continued down the stairs, he stopped at the side of it, in plain sight from his family. They noticed him and gasped, shocked by Gumball's appearance. Gumball glanced at his family, then looked at his bare feet, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"Gumball?" Nicole asked, standing up. Blinking, Gumball nodded, his head faced down and his eyes staring at her.

In quick reflexes, Nicole started forward and hugged her son, crying. The actions startled Gumball at first, but in time, he relaxed and hugged Nicole back.

Pressure ensued as the rest of the family members went up and hugged Gumball, he felt weird, he was taller than everyone in his family now, and he even had to hunch slightly to hug his mother.

 _Later(Again)..._

Gumball looked at himself in his father's clothing, he wore a plain white V-collared shirt, a checkered red and black short-sleeved jacket, grey jeans and a black belt with a silver buckle.

'I look so different... I doubt anyone will remember me in this state...' Gumball thought, sighing, he left his room and went to meet Darwin and Anais at the front of the house.

 _Outside..._

Gumball ran to his siblings in about four long steps, he stopped next to them and waited for the school bus to arrive. "Do you think they'll still remember me?" Gumball asked, not daring to look at his siblings.

Anais turned to her brother, "I should think so. If we can remember you, mostly likely everyone else can too." she assured. "But what if they ask who I am? What will I say to them?" Gumball asked, worried. Darwin looked up at Gumball, "We'll figure it out in time. For now, let's worry about being late for school." he said.

"Yeah! But no matter what people say, you're still out big brother!" Anais said, she hugged her brother's leg, Darwin did the same. This caused Gumball to smile and he petted his siblings' head, "Thanks guys." he thanked.

The bus came soon enough, Gumball's breathing hitched as the doors slid open. He waited till Darwin and Anais boarded before he went up. As Rocky spotted Gumball, he asked, "Hey! Who's the new fella?"

Although Gumball had expected it, it still hurt him to hear someone say it. Quickly taking note of Gumball's sadness, Darwin quickly said, "Oh, him? He's just some guy."

Rocky shrugged and turned ahead, Gumball seated himself behind, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his paws.

Darwin and Anais patted his back, doing their best to comfort him in any way. Tobias, who was sitting in front of Gumball, propped himself up against the backrest of the seat and turned to Gumball.

"What's with your colour dude? You look so pale. Are you a vampire?" Tobias teased, Gumball looked up from his hands, he sat straight and stared down at Tobias with a glare. Leaning forward, Gumball said, "I would ask you how old you were, but I know you won't be able to count that high."

Laughter burst out from those around Tobias, as for those who weren't laughing, they were told about the insult and started laughing too. Gumball held his paw in front of Darwin, who slapped it down.

Embarrassed, Tobias slid back onto his seat and didn't bother Gumball for the rest of the ride to school, much to Gumball's delight.

At school...

"This is the first time you two ever approved of lying without objections before." Gumball said as he walked through the school halls with his siblings, some students gave Gumball weird and judgmental stares, while others had envy and admiration written on their faces.

"Well, if we did tell everyone your true identity, they'll be questioning you with questions you don't even know how to answer." Anais said, Gumball simply shrugged.

While heading to the Principal's Office, the Watterson children discuss on their plan, which is to give Gumball a fake identity until his problem is solved.

Gumball was to go under the name Toffee Watterson, his age would remain the same when given to the principal, he will be a transfer student from another school and was a cousin of the Watterson children.

Principal Brown looked at the form in front of him, he hummed suspiciously and glanced at Darwin and Anais, he then glanced at Gumball, then back at the form. Sweat appeared on the children's forehead, will Principal Brown buy it?

(Just so you all know, I go a Malaysian school, so I don't know how things work in American schools. I apologize if what I type is incorrect.)

"Well, everything seems to be in order." Principal Brown said, he plopped the forms down in front of him. The kids sighed in relief, once Gumball was assigned to his locker and class, he and his siblings left. They took separate ways.

Gumball knew where the locker was in a heartbeat, his old one was 77, the one he was assigned to was 76. He stopped in front of his old locker, instead of using the new one, he opened his old locker and took out his books.

Someone gasped behind him, and immediately, Gumball stood, turned, and slammed his locker shut with his foot.

Penny and Swift stood behind Gumball, both of them looked terrified and surprised at the same time. The girls and Gumball stared at each other for a couple of awkward minutes, then, Penny blurted out, "Gumball?"

"Shhhhh!" Gumball shushed, his finger over his mouth as he bent down to meet Penny eye-to-eye, goodness she was short. Looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and lowering to a whisper, Gumball said, "Yes it's me."

Swift stuttered at first, but she managed to speak, "Gumball, I'm not going to ask what happened, but whatever your problem is, we _have_ to help you solve it." she said. Gumball shook his head, "I told you already, you can't help me. I wish you could, but you can't." he said.

"Gumball, we saw it." Penny said, Gumball's ears twitched, the overwhelming conscious of the demon suddenly awoke. "S-saw what?" Gumball stuttered, he tugged on his collar, suddenly feeling like the air around him was thick and heavy.

Swift took a step forward, "You were the one that stole The Helmet of Pulobouloch law night." she said, she took a photo out and showed it to Gumball. "Why would you do that Gumball?" Penny asked, "Why?"

Gumball stared at the image on horror, his eyes wide with fear. " ** _They know too much! We must get rid of them!_** " Pulobouloch yelled, Gumball tried his best not to shake his head, but his hackles already rose.

'No! I can't! They're my friends!' Gumball argued, " ** _No! They know too much! Too much! We must end them! You'll end them all!_** ** _They know you stole my helmet!_** " The voice of Pulobouloch was starting to crush Gumball.

The blue feline shook his head and stumbled back onto his locker, "NO!" he yelled, he fell into a sitting position and held his head. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Gumball yelled, tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to fight Pulobouloch's conscious.

Penny and Swift suddenly became worried, "Gumball! What's wrong?! Gumball!" Swift called. Before she could run to his side, Carrie phased through a wall, "Swift! Penny! Don't touch him!" she yelled.

The said girls turned to her, "What do you mean?" Penny asked, she and Swift were concentrating on Carrie, they didn't notice Gumball trembling.

When Carrie tried to speak, she glanced at Gumball at gasped, hovering back. Penny was about to ask what was wrong, until she heard heavy breathing. Swift turned first, then Penny, they gasped.

Gumball stood shakingly, when he straightened himself, he fell forward and caught himself. He looked like he wanted to stand straight, but something made him hunch and look weak.

His demon eyes glowed with rage and the pupil narrowed into stilts, he hissed through his mouth, " **Ple** a _se_... **_Run_**..." he said. He took a step forward and reached a shaking paw out weakly, he flinched back with a grunt, and tears started to roll down. "Run!" Gumball yelled.

Swift quickly took Penny's arm and doubled back, as their backs were turned, Gumball roared and smashed a locker. As Swift ran, she grabbed Carrie too and held her under her arm. "What's happened to him?!" Swift asked, she avoided various students, they all stared after her, confused.

"I'm afraid Gumball has been possessed by Pulobouloch!" Carrie said, she and Penny screamed when Swift jumped to avoid a trashcan thrown by Gumball, screams were heard as Gumball chased the three girls through the school.

"The helmet?!" Penny asked, she lowered her head and dodged a locker's door, it stabbed itself against another locker. Swift turned and dragged Penny around a corner, Carrie still in her other arm.

"No! The demon!" Carrie corrected, "Pulobouloch is a demon who causes despair and rules in chaos and takes form of anyone he possesses. 300,000 years ago, he possessed Alejandro Watterson—Gumball's great ancestor—and nearly destroyed the world! It was only by the strength Alejandro's spirit did Pulobouloch receive his downfall!"

Swift jumped over Tobias, stepping on his head and kicking his down as she did. "Sorry!" Swift apologized, glancing over her shoulder then looking forward again. "So why is Pulobouloch back?" Penny asked, a roar echoed behind them, Gumball was catching up.

"Even though Alejandro managed to defeat Pulobouloch, a part of the demon still remained inside his body, and the demon has possessed every Watterson family there is since! It looks like Pulobouloch has moved on to Gumball, and he's not moving any more!" Carrie explained in a yell.

Swift ran into a classroom, she threw Penny and Carrie forward and slammed the door shut, she leaned against it as Gumball crashed into the door.

The students inside stared in confusion, "Swift, what's going on?" Darwin asked, he was answered when a paw broke the window. Gumball looked into the classroom and roared, everyone inside screamed.

Swift yelped and launched herself from the door and stood between Penny and Carrie. Without Swift, Gumball knocked down the door, he snarled.

"Hey! New kid! You're late!" Miss Simian scolded, Gumball jumped in front of her and roared, sending her to fly into the wall. He turned to the students, they screamed and started panicking, but Gumball was only after three of them.

Gumball hissed and plowed through the crowd, knocking Sarah aside, stepping on Idaho, slapping away Masami, he did whatever it took to get to those three.

"Quick! We need to get outta here!" Swift said, taking a deep breath, Penny transformed into a giant hand and smashed through the wall. She then turned into an oversized brown and cream coloured hawk and grabbed Swift and Carrie in her talons, she flew off with a screech.

Gumball stopped at the wide hole Penny made, he hissed and yowled as his shoulder blades started to bulge out uncontrollably.

Worried, Penny stopped and hovered not he air, turning around look at Gumball. The students who were still conscious dragged their friends out of the classroom, Darwin was even dragging Miss Simian away.

Magnificent wings—which were the same colour as his coat—sprouted from Gumball's shoulder blades, they were huge and their black membranes ended all the way down at his pelvis. The wings were bat-like and armor-like scales grew on top of the wings' primary bones while the rest was covered in narrow scales.

Swift shrieked, "Fly away! Fly away! Fly away!" she yelled. Penny screeched and continued to fly somewhere safe, Gumball roared and prepared to follow her. But before he could take off, Darwin and Anais grabbed his tail and pulled.

"Gumball! Stop!" Darwin exclaimed, "Can't you see what you've become?" Anais asked. Gumball turned his glaring eyes on them, he snarled and whipped his tail, sending Darwin and Anais flying with a scream.

'What the what?! They are my siblings! Why did you do that?!' Gumball yelled at Pulobouloch, he took off at the demon's will and chased after Penny.

' ** _There was no other choice! We could've lost track on those three!_** ' Pulobouloch argued, Gumball roared as he neared Penny. "Penny! Look out!" Carrie warned, Penny managed to veer right before Gumball could grab her tail.

Gumball growled in frustration as he leaned to his right and turned, he flapped his wings to keep his altitude. 'No! I refuse to hurt them! They're my friends!' Gumball argued back, his body gained speed and he unsheathed his claws from his out stretched paw.

' ** _Say what you want! I'm ending these girls if it's the last thing I do!_** '

'I won't let you!'

Gumball grabbed his own arm and doubled back with hiss, Penny turned to look, her eyes widened when she saw Gumball attacking himself and struggling to stay aloft.

"Do we go back?" Penny asked, looking down at her claws, where two of her pretty scared friends were. Swift shook her head rapidly to snap out of her frozen state, looking at poor Gumball, she sighed and shook her head.

"No." she said, "We can't help him. Not now."

(Scene! Hoo! This in was the longest chapter I ever typed. *exhales*If you liked the story, be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future! *wheezes and falls forward*)


	10. Chapter 10: The Arrest

(Well, the last chapter was pretty exciting. To me at least. I don't know what I type sometimes.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Nicole huffed as she prepared to lift the window frame, she hooked her paws under the frame and heaved. She grunted as she strained to lift it, where was Richard when you need him.

Suddenly, Nicole heard screaming, she lowered the window frame and stared out of the large hole, only to see an oversized hawk coming towards her with two citizens in its talons.

Nicole screamed, she dropped the frame and ducked. The hawk flew over her head and crashed into the wall behind with a grunt, the two kids it held smacked into the space beside it too.

Watching the three slide down the wall and fall flat on their faces, Nicole stood and approached them cautiously. She stood next to the kid on the left, she poked the kid with her feet.

Swift suddenly jolted up with a yelp, only to hear Nicole hear scream and saw her kick the wall, mere centimeters away from Swift's face. Swift screamed and stayed down, quickly dropping onto her belly.

"Wait a minute." Nicole said, "Swift?" The said person slowly turned to Nicole, she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She felt someone grab her arm in attempt to help her up, so she willingly stood.

Carrie was the next the wake up, she hovered up and blew her hair out of her eyes, only to have them fall again. The last one was Penny, she groaned as she stood, she held her head with her wings. "Ugh, next time, I'm just going to throw you guys out and catch on my back." Penny said, she transformed back into her fairy-like form.

"What are you three doing here?" Nicole asked, she dusted herself from the dust that flew when she dropped the window frame. Swift glanced at Penny and Carrie, who both nodded.

Inhaling through gritted teeth, Swift said, "You see..."

 _5 minutes later..._

"WHAT?!"

Swift, Penny and Carrie lowered their hands from their ears. "Oh dear... Poor Gumball... No wonder he was acting weird and changing." Nicole mumbled, "Do you three know how to help him?"

The three girls shook their heads, "At least, not yet." Swift said. "We can't do anything to help him for now, all we can hope for is that Gumball wouldn't blame himself for everything Pulobouloch made him do." Carrie said.

The sound of a door opening disturbed the conversation, the four in Gumball's room turned to the door as they heard Darwin and Anais call for their mother.

"Mom! Mrs.Mom! You wouldn't believe what happened! School let out early! Gumball! He suddenly attacked everybody! He grew wings too! He chased after Swift, and Penny, and Carrie! Then he returned! And he started attacking everyone! He's in jail right now!"

The voices were jumbled up in a way that no one knew whose voice was whose. But they were able to catch that Gumball, was in jail.

When Darwin appeared by the door, Nicole immediately grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you mean it?" Nicole asked, her response was Darwin showing her a confused face as Anais ran into the scene. "Is what you say true? Is Gumball really in jail?" Nicole asked again.

Darwin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, Nicole collapsed to her knees, she never would've thought that Gumball, out of all the possibilities, would go to jail.

As Nicole covered her face and started to weep tears, everyone went ahead and comforted her by patting her back or saying words of reassurance.

 _Later..._

Gumball stared at the barred window, it was too small for any adult to go through, it was the only things that let light in, aside from the barred door that revealed a brightly lit corridor of course.

"I told you we'll get caught." Gumball said, he shifted uncomfortably on the metal ledge that serves as a horrible excuse for a bed.

' ** _Why didn't you run when you had the chance? You could've broke the handcuffs with ease and ran!_** ' Pulobouloch scolded, Gumball sighed and lied down on his bed, he lifted his head to adjust the pillow. "Why didn't _you_ do it then?" Gumball asked, "You could've done it with ease too."

' ** _I wasn't going to reveal myself in front of the cops! They could've sent us to quarantine or to a hospital for crazy people!_** ' Pulobouloch replied, Gumball felt as if his brain was burning up, but he didn't care. "It'll be better if they did anyway." Gumball said, his ears flicked at the sound of someone unlocking the door, he propped himself up and stared at the cop who was standing there.

"Come on kid, your family's here." the cop said, Gumball was surprised, so surprised, that he immediately sat up. Gumball was secretly and slightly thankful for the transformation though, during the night when Pulobouloch made him steel the helmet, Gumball's back had healed, but the scar remained.

 _Later(Again)..._ Gumball sat in front of his mother, they stared at each other through the glass that separated them. Gumball then glanced at the ones crowded behind her, his family, Carrie, Penny, and Swift.

He made the move for the phone next to him, Nicole did the same. Gumball held the phone to his ear, expecting her to suddenly yell at him. But instead, Nicole asked, "Gumball, what happened to you?"

If Gumball was surprised, he didn't show it, he sighed. "I don't know Mom." he said, "I don't know what, how, or why." He wiped his face, possibly to erase any tears that would be forming. "But I'm not the son you used to know, not anymore."

"Now now Gumball, don't say that. You are my son, and you always will be." Nicole said, Gumball curled his paw into a fist, "But look at me!" he exclaimed. Nicole withdrew slightly in surprise, this time, she didn't hold the phone to her ears, for the rest to hear him.

"Look at me! I'm in some sort of, blueish grey! My eyes look like they can serve as a flashlight and melt things! I'm almost three times as tall as I was! My arms reach to my knees! And I have wings!" Gumball yelled, he flared his wings open at the last part, "I'm a monster..."

Swift leaned forward to speak into the phone, "Gumball, why would you say that?" she asked. Gumball breathed through his mouth, trembling. "I can't explain it to you all, there's no word for it." Gumball said, after that, he said no more.

He hung the phone and stood to leave, despite his family and friends' obvious protest for him to go, he paid no heed and followed an officer back to his cell.

' ** _We need to escape._** ' Pulobouloch immediately said, once the sight of Gumball's visitors were out. 'Why?' Gumball asked in his head, he stared at the cop walking in front him, wary.

' ** _The helmet you idiot! You left the helmet under your blanket! What if that fish friend of yours finds it?! We won't be able to complete the ritual to summon my army!_** '

Gumball winced at the loud voice in his head, he sighed softly. 'You. You need the helmet. Not me.' Gumball thought, after hearing a growl, Pulobouloch said, ' ** _We'll see about that..._** ' After that, the demon suddenly went quiet, making Gumball uncomfortable.

The cop unlocked the door to Gumball's cell, the blue cat glanced at the cop as he entered, he flinched when the the cop slammed the door shut.

Sighing, Gumball sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Hey kid."

Gumball's ears twitched, but he didn't turn.

"Hey. You. The blue-grey one."

Gumball glanced to his side without moving his head, the guy across him was snoozing, the voice came from behind.

"Oi!"

Something hard hit Gumball's head, he growled and turned with a glare, "What?!" he asked, rubbing his head.

The guy behind him withdrew with a gasp, but he quickly collected himself and cleared his throat. "You want out kid?" the guy asked, he looked a lot like Bomb Guy, but older.

Without warning, Gumball's conscious got pulled back and Pulobouloch's conscious took control. " ** _Yes..._** " Gumball said, hissing after he finished.

Bomb Dude was taken back by the sudden change in Gumball's voice, "Good." he said, "I need someone to follow me out of here, I've got a plan to escape, but I need someone to help. You up for it?"

Gumball smiled like the Cheshire Cat, his fangs gleamed from the light, " ** _Yes..._** "


	11. Chapter 11: The Prison Escape

(Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for The Monster That I Despise! I decided to reply to reviews after the last chapter, which I will do now.

lexboss: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Villicus: Yeah, I know. Sometimes I accidentally switch the letters 'a' and 'r' from Darwin's name and my autocorrect switches the word to 'Draw in'. And as for the awkward sentences, sorry, my mind sometimes doesn't think when I type. I'm glad you liked my story despite the flaws!

And now! On to the story!

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball peeked out of the window, the sun was setting, it was almost time. He sighed and sat down, it was really boring in prison, even though the prisoners were let out into the yard from time to time, it was still very boring.

Thinking of a way to pass time, Gumball's mind wandered off. He remembered himself failing music class even though he could sing well and play the ukulele like an expert. Now that he thought of it, it has been awhile since he sang.

'I wonder if I can still sing.' Gumball thought, he listed all types of songs he used to listen to and the songs he sang on multiple occasions. He landed on one that was perfect for the crisis he was dealing with right now, taking a deep breath, Gumball sang.

(Play Monster Inside by NateWantsToBattle/Nathan Sharp)

" _The monster that I despise. The monster that I despise..._ " Gumball sand softly, then, he kept quiet and thought of the instrumental parts.

" _Now I'm scared, to even open my mouth. Because there's something deep inside of me you don't know about. And I wish there was a way you could see, if I could show maybe I'd know if I'm a man or a beast._

" _Just take one look in my eyes, you'd see right through my disguise. She says that when I'm nearby, that she can feel my every move. When I fell apart, yeah something changed in my heart. As you can tell from these scars, I'm not the man that you knew before._

" _I found something that makes me feel alive, yet somehow dead inside. It makes me feel- It makes me numb at once. It makes no sense, yet it still helps me see. So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?_

" _She thinks she's mine, she must be out of her mind. I said "get back" but she wants more, and now her body's on the floor. I've got this thing in my heart, I have to hide. It's eating at me from the inside!_

" _Just take one look in my eyes, you'd see right through my disguise. She says that when I'm nearby, that she can feel my every move. When I fell apart, yeah something changed in my heart. As you can tell from these scars, I'm not the man that you knew before._ "

Gumball took deep breaths when he stopped, he again thought of the instrumental. " _It's eating at me from the inside..._ " Pause. " _It's eating at me from the inside..._ "

" _I found something that makes me feel alive, yet somehow dead inside. It makes me feel- It makes me numb at once. It makes no sense, yet it still helps me see. So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?_ "

(Stop playing Monster Inside by NateWantsToBattle/Nathan Sharp)

Gumball inhaled for half a minute before exhaling, during the song, he had stood and started dancing according to the song. He wiped sweat from his forehead with a small smile, 'I guess I still can.' he thought.

' ** _You have many interesting songs in your vocabulary._** ' Pulobouloch remarked, Gumball frowned, "Shut up." he grumbled, returning to sit on his bed. ' ** _You think you are the only one who can sing?_** ' Pulobouloch asked, the next thing Gumball knew, he wasn't in control of his body again.

(Play Dead Silence by NateWantsToBattle/Nathan Sharp)

" ** _You speak my language. You can't erase me. You and I, we're flesh and blood, we know that you can't hide this._**

" ** _You should be prouder. Come on, scream it louder. You and I, we thirst for blood, we know you can't deny this._**

" ** _I'll always be part of you._**

" ** _Dead silence, there's no sound! Their ashes spread across the ground! You'll end it all..._**

" ** _This land it reeks of death, and all your broken promises. It's all your fault..._**

" ** _Why aren't you getting, that there's no resetting? You can't go back, I won't lose track, of every time you strike them down._**

" ** _Go on, believe it. Or just repeat it. You start again, their lives will end, they're always broken, they won't mend. You'll always be part of me..._**

" ** _Dead silence, there's no sound. Their ashes spread across the ground. You'll end it all..._**

" ** _This land it reeks of death, and all your broken promises. It's all your fault..._** "

Inside his mind, Gumball watched as Pulobouloch played various scenes of him in the demons control. Attacking Bomb Guy and his gang. Chasing after the bullies and hurting everyone in his path in order to get to them. The night he stole The Helmet of Pulobouloch. Everything...

" ** _You're just a monster, just like me. Just as it's meant to be..._** "

Gumball crawled to the small corner of his mind, trying to escape the things he did.

" ** _You're just a monster, just like me. Just as it's meant to be..._** "

Pulobouloch laughed evilly, making sure he did it in the mind just so it would echo one forever.

" ** _You'll always be part of me..._** "

Demons and monsters flashed before Gumball's eyes.

" ** _You'll always be part of me..._** "

He laughed as he looked at his arms, which were protected by armor.

" ** _You'll always be part of me..._** "

A dark magic circle glowed purple as the candles around it were ablaze with green fire.

" ** _You'll always be part of me..._** "

Gumball gasped when he saw himself, when he was Zach, when he had the Joy Virus, when he was possessed by Jealousy. He knew what the demon had planned.

(Stop playing Dead Silence by NateWantsToBattle/Nathan Sharp)

He planned to use him and all the other hims.

 _Later..._

"Lights out!" a cop yelled, immediately, the light in the corridor went off, plunging the prisoners into darkness. Gumball blinked to adjust his night vision, the moonlight served as a weak light source, but that's not what the topic was tonight.

After making sure no one was listening, Bomb Dude heaved himself to the window behind—or above—Gumball and got the cat's attention by making a sound, causing the cat to turn to him.

"You ready kid?" Bomb Dude asked, smiling like a mad man. 'No.' Gumball thought, but he didn't say it out loud, for Pulobouloch was controlling him. " ** _Yes..._** " Gumball said, he crept over to the door.

Looking left and right, Gumball unsheathed a claw of his and sliced the lock off, he caught it before it hit the ground. He then pushed the door open, it swung out silently, thank goodness it was oiled.

Gumball ran over to the cell next to him and sliced off the lock for that as well, Bomb Dude pushed open the door once Gumball had taken the lock away.

"Good job kid. But we're not done yet." Bomb Dude said, he gestured for Gumball to follow before running down the corridor. Gumball followed close behind, his paw pads allowed him to run silently as he failed the bomb.

After a few twist and turns—and avoiding cops—, Gumball and Bomb Dude were outside. They hid in an alleyway as they waited for a spotlight to shine out of their way, once it moved, Bomb Dude ran out, followed by Gumball.

"Great. We're almost out." Bomb Dude said, he took out a rope from nowhere and tied one end to a heavy rock, he threw the tied end over the high wall and heard the rock hit the ground on the opposite side of the wall.

After tugging on the rope and made sure it was secure, Bomb Dude allowed Gumball go first, who happily did. Halfway up, the alarms sounded.

Gumball took control of his own body and gasped, turning to where the alarm came from. "Come on! Hurry up!" Bomb Guy yelled, Pulobouloch took control again and continues to climb, if only one of those cops hadn't chain up his wings last minute.

Cops came running towards the two escapees as they continued to climb, they yelled and took out guns as they approached. "Quicker!" Bomb Dude yelled, just as he yelled that, Gumball hard reaches the top.

Gumball smirked and looked down at Bomb Dude, who stopped when he was near the top with a confused look. "What are you waiting for?!" Bomb Dude yelled, he was taken aback when Gumball chuckled darkly.

Going down onto a knee, Gumball grinned and said, " ** _Thank you... For helping_ me _escape... Your help is much appreciated... But now.._** " He unsheathed a claw and held it nest to the rope, " ** _I'm afraid I have to leave you behind..._** " he said, and he severed the rope.

Bomb Dude screamed as he fell, and without looking back, Gumball clawed off his chain that bounded his wings and flared them open. With a mighty flap, Gumball took off with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12: The Summoning

(Hey guys! I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? Sorry if you don't fancy having songs in a fanfiction. Anyway, let's go on to the story!

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Leopold sighed as he watched his triplets annoying their sister talking with a friend of hers on her phone, no lecturing will make them stop.

"Sorry Carrie, but I have to go." Swift said, once she hung up, she glared at her brother's and sighed. "Boys, please leave me alone..." she said, she grumbled softly when her brothers didn't listen.

The house phone started ringing, Leopold was standing next to it, so he picked it up. "Hello? This is the Chase household, Leopold speaking." Leopold greeted, the family fell silent and turned to the father, even Catherine stuck her head out of the window.

"Um, hi. This is Darwin Watterson. From the Wattersons?" Darwin said on the other line, he sounded slightly nervous and scared. "Ah yes, Darwin. Hello. What can I do for you?" Leopold asked, not noticing Darwin's unease.

"Uh... Does your family have anything, um, supernatural related?" Darwin asked, Leopold hummed, "Hold on, let me see." he said. Covering the the speaker side of the phone, Leopold turned to his family and asked Catherine, "Honey! Do you have anything related to the supernatural?"

Catherine shook her head, so Leopold turned to his sons, "Boys?' he asked. Piper, Tyler, and Hunter shook their heads, Leopold turned to his daughter, "Charlotte?" he asked.

Swift tapped her chin, "Hmm... Oh yeah!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, "Carrie gave me a pen called The Pen of Summoning. I'm not sure if it counts." she said.

Leopold uncovered the speaker and put the phone to his ear, "Well, my daughter has a pen called The Pen of Summoning. If that counts." he said. He heard Darwin laugh nervously, "Oh, is that so? Huh. Well then... You might wanna stay alert and evacuate immediately because YOU'RE GONNA GET ATTACKED!!!"

Leopold's family screamed as a part of a wall crashed down, a huge demon of some sort roared, its black forked tongue lashing through needle-like teeth. It jumped at the kids, Swift quickly dropped her phone and shielded her brothers, Catherine on the other hand withdrew into the kitchen. However, the demon paid no heed to them and ran upstairs.

The demon took from of a large cat, like Gumball. It had pitch black fur, long whiskers, red-orange scleras with sickly yellow pupils and dark grey irises, an abnormally long tail, long limbs with the hands reaching the knees, majestic wings and long obsidian goat-like horns. It also, for some reason, wore a torn

Swift ushered her brothers under the dining table, "Stay here." she instructed, without hearing her father's warnings, she ran upstairs.

When Swift reached her room, she gasped at the sight of her door broken down. She listened as someone ransacked her room, she quickly ran over and looked inside.

The demon was throwing everything everywhere, looking for something. "Aha!" the demon exclaimed, he pulled out a normal looking pink bullpen.

'Not that!' Swift thought, "Hey!" she yelled. The demon tensed and turned, Swift gazed into the demon's eyes and gasped, inside the demon's body, the soul of a small blue cat was curled up into a ball, scared.

Swift blinked in surprise and shook her head as Gumball roared and turned away, she made a move to run after Gumball as he ran to her window. "Gumball wait!" Swift called, Gumball jumped out of the window as she nearly grabbed his tail.

As Gumball landed on the streets, he looked at Swift. Swift stayed frozen in her spot as she looked into Gumball's eyes, she drew in breath as she saw the soul inside lift his head. He was scared, helpless, and he had lost hope.

Gumball roared at Swift and ran, the girl could do nothing but watch as the demon cat ran away. She stumbled back into her room and fell onto the floor, she hugged her knees and cried as she thought of the poor cat who had lost to a demon.

 _At the Watterson's household..._

Darwin stared at the ruined things in what was the room he shared with Gumball and Anais. The bunk bed was overturned and broken, his bowl was shattered, the computer was crushed, the trunk was overturned, clothes lied in shreds, the walls were scratched to pieces, everything...

Not so long ago, after Darwin and his family watched the news and saw that Gumball had escaped prison, sounds of thrashing came from upstairs. When Nicole went to check it out, she saw a monster in her children's room, and it was about to take off with a helmet in its arms.

It wasn't till the demon took off did Nicole realize that the demon was her son. Carrie—whose house also got attacked—had called them after and warned them about Gumball retrieving items for demon summoning, she had already warned Penny, who had her house likewise attacked by Gumball.

Anais approached her brother and rested a paw on his side, Darwin turned to his little sister, he then knelt down and hugged her. The little rabbit returned the hug, she and Darwin missed their brother, they missed the mischievous things Gumball did, his annoying questions, his random song outbreaks, everything about him.

The doorbell rang, "I got it..." Richard muttered, which was a surprise, since he never does anything.

When Richard opened the door, he faces three determined looking girls—mainly Swift, Penny and Carrie—, backed up by several students from Elmore Junior High and their friends and parents(except for Catherine and the triplets, they got sent out of town for their safety). "Ooooh! Is it a party? Wait. No! Is it a surprise party? No? A birthday party?!" Richard guessed enthusiastically, having to seemingly forget about the situation.

His response was the dumbfounded expression of the Elmore citizens, "What? No!" Swift said, "We're going to find Gumball and fight that Pulobouloch demon. We'd going to teach that demon not to mess with Elmore, and our friend."she explained, ending the sentence with a fist to her palm. The rest behind her nodded in agreement.

"Are you, the Wattersons, with us?" Swift asked, by the time she asked, the rest of the family were behind Richard. "YEAH!" the four exclaimed, pumping their fists into the air.

Swift smirked, "Great! Let's go! Gumball is most likely on his way to Hector's house! The highest mountain in Elmore."

 _Meanwhile..._

Screams came from Mrs.Jötunheim's mountain as a demon battled the gorilla-like giant, Hector. While Hector was big and strong, the demon, Gumball, was small, agile, fast, and cunning.

Mrs.Jötunheim had left for a vacation two days ago, leaving Hector to fend for himself. Hector roared and and tried to stomp on Gumball, but the now black cat easily avoided his foot and climbed it. Gumball roared back at Hector and leapt on his face, he hissed and drove his horns onto Hector's face, ramming him down.

As Hector fell, Gumball leapt from his face and hovered in the air. Hector fell with a loud thud, he propped himself up with his elbows and looked at Gumball. The black cat hissed and snarled, scaring the giant to flee.

" ** _Ugh, finally. So persistent._** " Gumball grumbled, he left the cave and started to climb the mountain, using his thumb claw on his wings to help grapple himself up.

'Aren't you gonna fly?' Gumball's conscious asked, his voice sounding very much bored, angry, and tired. " ** _There's no need to waste the energy for that._** " Gumball said, he heaved himself onto the flat top of the mountain, it was fairly large, and by fairly large, it was large enough to fit a castle on top.

Gumball stomped lightly on the ground, he grinned, " ** _Perfect._** " he said. Taking out the pen he stole from Swift, he started to carefully draw a circle, then he drew a six pointed star and wrote countless of ruins.

After that, Gumball took out six candles that he stole from Penny, he placed them at the star's six points and lit the candles with a lighter he stole from Carrie. The circle glowed and the flames burned higher and brighter as Gumball steppes into the middle of the circle.

Gumball chuckled darkly, " ** _Yes... The time is coming... It is almost sunrise..._** " he muttered, he turned to look behind him and saw the sun rising. He turned back to look at the moon setting, he lifted The Helmet of Pulobouloch over his head and waited.

' ** _Almost there..._** ' Gumball thought, he narrowed his eyes as the moon continued to set, then, it was exactly halfway down.

Gumball lowered the helmet, putting it onto his head. Suddenly, the fire on the candles turned green and formed narrow but tall pillars, the magic circle glowed brightly in purple, and black aura started to swirl around Gumball.

With an evil laugh, Gumball watched as the black aura turn into armor made of the same material as the helmet.

The shoulderplates were pointy, wide and moderate in size, they were decorated with gear-like metal ornament pieces. Gumball's upper arms were protected by rounded, fully covering rerebraces which sat loosely under the shoulderplates. His lower arms were covered by vambraces which had a skull shaped metal ornament piece on each outer side.

The breastplate was made from many layers of smaller metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a dragon. It covered everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but there was a fairly wide neck line which was somewhat exposed.

Gumball's upper legs were covered by rounded, layered metal cuisses. His lower legs were protected by greaves which have several layers of curved metal attached to the outer sides, they formed a wing-like pattern.

As the last of the aura turned into armor, Gumball raised his right paw, fingers spread out to grab onto something. Small sharp plates stacked upon rows on each other, it formed a gauntlet around Gumball's paws, it mimicked dragon claws in the shape of paws.

A large vortex that glowed like the circle below Gumball appeared, the sun had rose above the horizon, casting a long shadow from everything the light touches.

Gumball laughed, " ** _Come forth my army! The time has come! The time to reclaim our territory has come!_** " he shouted. He continued to laugh as demon of all kinds started coming out from the vortex, all heading towards Elmore.

 _Meanwhile..._

The large gang stared in confusion as Elmore citizens ran or drive away, screaming. Tina used her tail to block Tobias, she lowered her massive head and stared at the small multicolored citizen. "What's going on here?" Tina asked in her rumbling voice, colour drained from Tobias as he said, "Demons! Demons are coming! Run for your lives!

Tobias vaulted over Tina's tail as she and the rest turned, indeed, demons were coming, from large to small, all were dangerous.

Immediately, more than half of the group ran, abandoning the mission. Now only the Wattersons, Leopold, Swift, Penny and Carrie remained. "Hey!" Swift called, turning to the running students, "Cowards." she then mumbled.

"I guess we're on our own." Nicole said, she turned to Darwin and Anais, "Kids, you have to follow everyone out of Elmore, it's not safe for you." she said, kneeling down to their eye level. "No!" Darwin said, very much determined.

"Our brother needs our help. And we're not going to sit this out while the rest of you rush your loves to help him!" Anais said, proving her point. Nicole sighed, "But kids-" She got cut off when Darwin held his fin out. "No! We're following!" he said, he stomped his feet to show that it's final.

Nicole looked like she was about to protest, but Richard stepped up, "Aww come on Nicole, we can protect them. What's the worst that could happen?"

With a defeated sigh, Nicole said, "If you kids die, you're grounded." She then smiled, Darwin and Anais smiled and hugged their mother, who hugged back.

"Now. Let's go and get Gumball back!" Nicole said, with determined yells, the group went against the tide of escaping citizens and into the danger.

War has started.

(The armor description was from Fantasy Name Generators, a site that generates descriptions, names, stuff like that. You guys should go check it out. If you liked the story, be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future. Bye!)


	13. Chapter 13: The War

(Hello people! I'm back with another chapter of The Monster That I Despise! So, you already have the 'monster' part of the story, now, it's time for the climax. *makes weird replicas of dramatic noises*

Ahem, anyway, moving on.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Nicole yelled and threw a fairly large demon at several smaller ones, as the demons made contact, the sound of a bowling ball hitting bowling pins could be heard. Behind her, Richard was hugging the demons, "Aww! I bet you all just wanna be loved!" he said. The demons he hugged 'poofed' into thin air, most likely dead.

Penny and Carrie were doing good jobs at fighting, Penny had transformed into a dragon and she was roasting the demons. Carrie on the other hand, was possessing the demons and making them turn against their own kin.

Swift and her father were doing great too, Leopold was attacking like a strong and proud leopard while Swift threw demons away when she scooped them up with her horns.

As for Darwin and Anais, well, Darwin mostly distracts the demons by doing random dances, causing most of them to follow till someone attacks them. And as for Anais, she mostly lectures the demons till they turn into air or annoys them by slipping through their attacks with her size. But they both are still a great help to the group.

"There are countless of these guys!" Leopold yelled, throwing a demon at another, "We'll never get to that mountain at this rate!" he said. As Nicole punched a demon, she said, "We need something to distract them!"

Darwin made a weird noise and kicked a demon's face, making it stumble and fall into a manhole. "Or maybe they have a leader." Darwin said, suddenly returning to his normal voice.

Everyone jolted when he heard cocky laughter, "Oh no..." Anais grumbled, as everyone turned around, they were faced with an exact copy of Gumball. Save the popped up collar and the purple sunglasses.

"It's Zach!" the Watterson family exclaimed, gasping as they did. Before anyone could ask, Zach laughed again, "That's right losers!" he said, his voice was slightly deeper than Gumball's.

Swift slid over to Darwin, "Why is he like that?" she asked in a whisper, Darwin leaned towards her, "Long story short, after Gumball was told that his name was Zach, he got this alter ego thing." he whispered back.

"Zach can hear you!" Zach yelled, he sounded offended, "Zach is not what Zach was before! This time, Zach's real! And Zach won't! Get disintegrated by a loser remembering his name! Not ever!" he yelled. Pointing a finger at the small group, he turned to the demons and commanded, "Get them!"

On Zach's command, the demons roared and started towards the group. "Oh dear..." Swift mumbled, she and her friends got into a fight yet again, Zach laughed from where he stood, which was on a car.

Carrie gasped as she possessed a demon, "That's it! Zach is the leader of this hoard! Unless he's defeated, these demons will keep coming no matter what!" she yelled, she then turned and slapped another demon.

"How do we defeat him?" Penny asked, she transformed from a dragon and into a mouse, most of the demons shrieked and ran away. "Probably the same way he was defeated last time." Carrie said, she un-possessed the demon she possessed and it ended up getting rammed by one of its own kin.

"And how was he defeated the last time?" Swift asked, she yelled as she sent thousands of blows one a demon, she then kicked it away and crouched in a battle position.

Penny transformed back into her fairy-like form and reached a hand out, she caught Anais for she was flying after being thrown by a demon, "Thanks." Anais thanked. "Zach's a memory jogger, he altered so many of Gumball's memories, Gumball couldn't remember his name. But eventually Zach was defeated when Gumball remembered his own name." the little bunny explained.

Anais yelped as Penny dropped her into Nicole's arms, "Then we'll just have to think about Gumball!" Nicole said, putting her daughter down. Leopold kicked away a demon, making it crash into several others, "Will it really work?" he asked.

"It's worth a try." Nicole said, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and started to think about the times she shared with Gumball. " _Oh Gumball! Hahaha!_ "

 _"What?" Gumball asked, looking up at his mother, he was wearing an apron over his usual clothing and his whole front was covered in bolognese sauce. Nicole chuckled as she took a face towel and wiped some sauce off Gumball's face, "You little silly billy." she said._

Zach held his head and screamed, "Hey! What are you doing to Zach?!" he yelled, the demons stopped attacking and turned to their leader, confused.

Seeing that it was working, the rest did the same, Darwin thought back when he and Gumball were playing Dodge or Dare, Anais thought back when Gumball was telling her about the 'horrible' things when he went back to kindergarten. Richard thought back when Gumball was chasing him throughout Elmore with Darwin.

Penny thought back when Gumball chased her through the Forest of Doom when she came out of her shell, Carrie thought back when she and Gumball tried to make Darwin and Teri fall in love. Leopold thought back when his family had dinner with Gumball's, and Swift thought back about her conversation in the police car with Gumball.

Zach screamed louder and fell to his knees, all the while he was clutching his head. "Stop!" he yelled, he held a paw in front of him and watched in horror as he started to disintegrate, "Stop!" he yelled again.

"STOP!"

In a burst of dust, Zach was no more. The demons turned to face the now victorious group, they screamed and ran back to where they once came, leaving the ruined city to its only occupants.

Swift turned to her friends and smiled, everyone cheered. Until thunder striked from a storm not far ahead, the storm caught everyone's attention as it rumbled on.

"Come on, we don't have time for celebrations." Nicole said, as she walked towards the storm, everyone glanced at each other and followed her.

...

Under the thunder clouds, things were gloomy and creepy, several houses were destroyed while some are broken in some way. "It's strangely empty in this area." Carrie pointed out, she was looking around nervously, for there really was no one.

Anais yelped when she heard something fall, she turned around and saw that it was only a piece of rubble. "I don't like this." she said, sticking close to her mother's leg.

Penny noticed a drop of colourful liquid on the floor, "Huh?" she hummed, she had seen it before, but where?

"Wait." Richard blurted out, everyone stopped, even when they were in mid-step. "Anyone hear that?" Richard asked, his ears twitching.

Everyone stayed silent, listening for any sound Richard might be referring too. One minute, two minutes, five minutes, thirty minutes. No sound. Not even the slight breath from the group.

"I don't hear any-" Darwin stopped mid sentence when he heard someone groan, everyone turned into a house with a broken corner, they stared at it. Until a demon rose from the house.

Rainbow liquid dripped from its mouth and onto the floor, its pupils were as wide as heck and it stood in a zombie-like fashion. The group watched as more of the demons rose, all had rainbow liquid dripping from their mouths, all had wide pupils and all walked in a zombie-like fashion.

Penny, Carrie, Darwin, and Anais all screamed and turned to run, until Nicole stopped them. "Hold on kids! What's going on?" Nicole asked, turning the kids around and giving them a stern look.

"It's the Joy Virus!" Anais exclaimed, she tried to run again, but Nicole grabbed her with her tail. "What is a Joy Virus?" Nicole asked, she glanced at the zombie demons advancing on her and the small group.

After a quick recap of the Joy Virus, it was Nicole's turn to panic. "WHAT?! Oh no! We can't get through a hoard of joy!" Nicole yelled, she grabbed Anais and shook her, "How do we stop this?!"

"By making them listen to a sad song!" Anais said, her eyes spun around as she groaned when Nicole stopped shaking her, "Like what?!" Nicole asked. Her response was a dizzy groan.

Swift and Leopold retreated to join their friends, "Dad! You know a lot of songs, try singing a sad one!" Swift exclaimed. Leopold shook his head, "I haven't done that since you were born! It's been so long!" he said, "I don't know if I even can sing anymore."

As the zombie demons came closer, a light blue feline appeared on a small pile of rubble. Everyone gasped as they looked at the Joy Gumball, his eyes were big like demons' and of course, he had rainbow liquid dripping from his mouth. His clothes were torn as well.

Swift turned to her father, "Dad! You _have_ to sing! We'll all turn into Joy Zombies if you don't!" she yelled. A Joy Demon laughed and pounced, Swift screamed as it advanced towards her, she ducked down and covered her head with her paws.

The Joy Demon was just one step away from Swift when it stopped, Swift cracked open an eye, she was shocked to see the demon had stop. Her ears twitched when she heard a song playing, she turned and saw a radio playing an instrumental Her son of a song, she then looked up and saw her father taking a deep breath.

(Play Lovesick Fool by The Cab)

" _Who are you? You're looking like a stranger, you were once my love and my savior. Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup, on my pillow._

" _And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped. Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell. I can't believe this rose has lost its red, and its petals._

" _Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me? If I said I wished you the best, I was lying~..._

" _Waking up just brings me down, down... Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found... And my bed is half empty not half full, I'd rather live with broken bones, then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

" _Like a lovesick fool, like a lovesick fool, like a lovesick fool._

" _Where'd you go? You said you'll never leave me, all alone, my heart is barely beating. Like a ghost, you haunt me every day that you're gone..._

" _I'm not the same, now something went missing. There's a cage, it feels like a prison. Here, I'll stay until you come back home, home._

" _Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me? If I said I wished you the best, I was lying..._

" _Waking up just brings me down, down... Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found... And my bed is half empty not half full. I'd rather live, with broken bones.Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

" _Am I a lovesick fool? Or am I human? No... Am I a lovesick fool...?_

" _Waking up just brings me down, down... Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found..._

" _Waking up just brings me down, down... Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found... And my bed is half empty not half full. I'd rather live with broken bones, then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

" _Like a lovesick fool, like a lovesick fool, like a lovesick fool._ "

(Stop playing Lovesick Fool by The Cab)

Crying, the Joy Demons ran, stepping on a big puddle of rainbow liquid as they did.

Everyone turned to Leopold, who was rubbing his throat and coughing weakly, "Oh man, that really overworked my throat." he said, clearing his throat after.

Swift laughed, she jumped and hugged her father, "You did it Dad! You got rid of the Joy Demons!" she exclaimed, laughing some more after. Leopold smiled softly and patted her head, "Come on. We have a long way to go."

(I'm so bad at typing war scenes, I'm just not cut out for that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did, be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future! Bye!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Climax

(Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! But before we get to story, I wanna reply to a couple of reviews.

lexboss: Haha! Thanks!

Villicus: I'm glad you liked the musical numbers! And yeah, I know, I prefer to make things escalate quickly because I can't type anything in between the climax and the story. Besides, in TAWOG, many things tend to escalate quickly.

So! To the story!

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

Gumball looked at the deserted city, there was havoc nearby, where the borders of his 'territory' was. He clicked his tongue, " ** _They're here already?_** " he mumbled, " ** _What a waste, to fight just to live another day._** "

On Gumball's spot, jade pillars had replaced the candles and a scary roof of obsidian hovered over a purple vortex. The floor was now made of obsidian as well, but the magic circle still remained.

'Some days were just worth fighting for I guess.' Gumball's conscious said, in Gumball's head, the soul of Pulobouloch and Gumball were standing across from each other. " ** _Oh please. No matter how much you fight, you're still going to die. Eventually. So why fight?_** " Pulobouloch asked, Gumball leaned on an invisible wall behind him, "I'm not Life dude, so why ask me? I just say what I feel." he said, shrugging. Pulobouloch scoffed, " ** _Bah! I'll just kill them all when they come here._** " he said, waving an arm.

" _Pulobouloch!_ "

Pulobouloch and Gumball looked up, "Swift!" Gumball exclaimed, pushing himself off the invisible wall. Pulobouloch chuckled darkly, " ** _Looks like our guests have arrived!_** " he said, he then laughed and disappeared, leaving a gaping Gumball behind.

Outside, Swift was standing a few feet away from Gumball, some parts of her clothes were torn and she had a couple of weak bruises, including a small chip on one of her antlers.

Gumball opened his eyes, they glowed with menacing evil as they set their gaze upon Swift. Chuckling, Gumball said, " ** _Oh? Just you?_** **_Now that's just disappointing..._** "

Swift fought the urge to shiver as she saw Gumball's tongue slither out and in from his muzzle, summoning courage, she took a step forward. "Release Gumball!" she yelled, glaring up at the black armored cat.

Gumball chuckled and leaned forward, " ** _Make me girl..._** " he said. Swift narrowed her eyes, she clutched something in her pockets and crouched down, preparing to run.

On the opposite side, Gumball curled his fingers into a fist, the tiny plates of metal stuck out at the joints, showing off their sharp edges. Swift swallowed the lump in her throat, she just hoped that Darwin's plan would work, but why couldn't he come and fight Gumball himself?

Without warning, Swift yelled and charged, she immediately dropped on all fours and charged at Gumball antlers first. Gumball crouched slightly and threw his arms out, grabbing Swift's antlers successfully, but Swift's strength from her speed pushed the black feline back slightly.

Gumball roared and lifted Swift off the ground, Swift yelped as she felt her feet leave the floor. With another roar, Gumball turned and swung his arms, he threw Swift into a jade pillar.

Swift screamed as her back made contact with the pillar, as she fell, a small photo frame fell from her picket. Gasping, Swift recovered quickly and grabbed the frame, she turned to Gumball, who was summoning magic from the circle underneath his paws.

"Gumball! I know you're in there! Please! Hear me!" Swift yelled, looking through the black shell and into the heart, where the real Gumball was. Swift got up and ran along the pillars as Gumball snarled and shot magic in the form of balls at her, they exploded upon contact.

"Gumball! Please!" Swift called again, she stumbled as she nearly tripped on a piece of jade, it was enough for a magic shot to land behind her. Swift yelped as she was blown away by the explosion, again, she dropped the photo frame.

She quickly grabbed it as she felt Gumball grabbed her ankles, Gumball roared and threw her into another pillar. "Agh!" Swift screamed, her back making contact with the pillar, she fell with the photo frame clutched to her body.

'Stop it!' Gumball felt something tug on his arm, he growled and foxes his fingers, ' ** _What now?_** ' Pulobouloch asked, stepping towards Swift, who had trouble getting up. 'She's just a girl! She can' do any harm to you! Leave her alone!' Gumball's conscious yelled, pulling on his own legs and arm to stop the demon from getting any closer to Swift.

' ** _My mission is to concur the world, to populate it with demons! Not to let stupid people like her live and fight to ruin my long life goal!_** ' Pulobouloch yelled, as Gumball approached, Swift rolled onto her back and scrambled back to the pillar, she leaned against it and glanced at the photo frame.

" ** _Bye bye little girl..._** " Gumball growled, as he lifted a fist to land a blow, Swift flipped the photo frame around, showing the picture to Gumball. The latter gasped when he saw the picture, it was a picture of him and his family.

Gumball screamed and held his head, Swift stared in confusion and astonishment as Gumball fell to his knees and elbows. She quickly ran to his side and got onto her knees, "Come on Gumball! Fight him!" she yelled, "Fight Pulobouloch!"

Meanwhile, Gumball and Pulobouloch were already in a fight, Pulobouloch on the offensive and Gumball on the defensive. " ** _What must you see to believe that you have no hope in regaining Elmore?! How stupid are you to believe that there's a happy ending?!_** " Pulobouloch yelled, grabbing Gumball and throwing him aside.

With his reflexes, Gumball flipped and twisted midair, he landed on his feet in a graceful motion. "There's always a happy ending!" Gumball yelled, he roared and ran at Pulobouloch, he jumped and grunted as he swung his foot towards the demon.

Pulobouloch dodged the kick and maneuvered himself behind Gumball, the blue feline turned, unsheathing his claws, he scratched Pulobouloch across the face. The latter howled in pain and stumbled back, Gumball flicked the blood of his claws and crouched, preparing for another attack.

" ** _Not with me around! The only happy ending you will get, is_ my _happy ending. And that means, I will kill everyone in Elmore and concur the world!_** " Pulobouloch yelled, he lunged forward with a yell. Gumball sidestepped, making Pulobouloch miss him, he quickly grabbed the demon's tail and yelled as he swung him towards an invisible wall.

" ** _Argh!_** " Pulobouloch screamed as he hit the wall, he fell onto his feet and stumbled. Growling, he started to circle around Gumball, who turned to face him as he stalked the walls. " ** _What makes you think_** **you _can defeat me? I'm a demon, and you're just a cat..._** " Pulobouloch said, pointing at Gumball.

"I may be _just_ a cat." Gumball said, "But I have things that you don't." He frowned as he heard Pulobouloch laugh, " ** _Oh? And what is that? I have power, I have strength, and I have a demon army! So what is it that I don't have?_** " the demon asked, stopping and turning to Gumball.

"A family and friends." Gumball replied, as he closed his eyes, he stared to hover above the ground and white aura started to surround him. Pulobouloch gasped and took several steps back, his paws held in front of him as he stared.

Gumball opened his eyes, which were now glowing white, he looked down at Pulobouloch as narrowed his eyes. "You may be powerful. You may have a while army behind you. But you can never defeat me, you can never defeat the power that ties all out strings together." Gumball said, several white orbs detached themselves from the aura around Gumball and formed a circle that went over and under him.

"You can never defeat, _bonds_."

The orbs transformed into Gumball's friends and family, from Idaho to Tina—even though she's a bully—, Pulobouloch gaped. "I'm ending this right here, right now." Gumball said, the aura around him glowed brighter as he reached a paw out.

Gumball's memory created allies flew towards Pulobouloch in a quick speed, now scared, Pulobouloch screamed and tried to run away from the magic, but he wasn't fast enough.

Pulobouloch was helpless against the magic's power, he was thrown, punched, and slapped. He stumbled and fell into a sitting position, using his hands to keep himself from falling onto his back, he looked at Gumball, fearful.

The blue feline stepped onto the floor and walked towards the black one, who was scrambling away. Gumball trapped Pulobouloch with an invisible wall behind him, he stopped in front of the demon. " ** _Heh. So this is where it ends huh?_** " Pulobouloch said, " ** _I guess there's no happy ending for me._** "

As Gumball reached an arm out, Pulobouloch shut his eyes tight and waited for the worst.

But nothing came.

Opening his eyes, Pulobouloch saw Gumball offering him his paw. "Come on, you can start a new life, we can just be friends." Gumball said with a small smile.

Pulobouloch glanced at Gumball, then at his paw. He reached out to accept Gumball's paw, as he neared it, he slapped it.

Gumball withdrew with wide eyes, Pulobouloch stood up in one graceful motion, " ** _I don't need your pity!_** " he growled. With a roar, Pulobouloch lunged forward, preparing to scratch Gumball.

But the blue cat only stood still, he sighed sadlt and looked down with his eyes closed. From behind a huge white paw reached forward and slammed Pulobouloch onto the ground, as the demon thrashed around, another paw appeared. Pulobouloch stared wide eyes as the other paw became a fist, it crashed down onto him.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

Swift yelped as Gumball opened his mouth for a roar, but instead of sound, a black aura burst out. Gumball fell forward and fainted as the aura swirled around, it spiraled towards the purple vortex above and vanished in a loud screech.

"What the?" Swift mumbled, she gasped an turned as she heard Gumball groan. She turned and saw that Gumball was back to normal, almost.

Gumball had returned to his original colour, except his ears, paws, and tail. They turned Independence blue and then black, he was half a head taller than Swift, including the antlers. His tail was abnormally long, and he was wearing usual clothes again.

"Ugh... Is he gone?" Gumball asked, opening his eyes, as he got up, the first thing he received was a hug. "Gumball! Your back!" Swift exclaimed, laughing after.

Gumball glanced around and patted Swift's head awkwardly, "I guess I am." he said. The joy didn't last long, for the altar started to crumble, and all ways were blocked by rubble.

"What are we gonna do?" Swift asked, sounding nervous. Gumball inhaled, "I guess the most reasonable thing to do is to do what everyone will do in this kind of situation." he said, Swift raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Gumball took a deep breath, "MOM!!! MOMMY!!! HELP!!! DAD!!!-" Swift stared in shock, but after, she joined the shout.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! HELP US!!!"

Their voices reached Nicole and Leopold, who were walking around piles of dust, they gasped and looked at the mountain.

"Gumball!/Charlotte!" they yelled, in lightning speed, they took off. Leopold jumped over obstacles while Nicole maneuvered through them or punch her way through, at the mountain, they started to climb using impossible footholds.

Above, Gumball and Swift were still yelling for their parents. Before their throat could burst, they stopped and breathed heavily, pieces of the altar fell around them.

"Well, I guess, this is the end?" Swift said, she sat down and hugged her knees. Gumball sighed and sat down as well, "I guess." he said.

As the roof crumbled, Gumball and Swift turned to each other, "Swift, I'm sorry." Gumball apologized, "I didn't think this would happen, I thought out life would be happy. You know, get to know each other more, coincidently get assigned to do a pair project together several times, then I would then become brave enough to ask you out, then you would hopefully accept, date as we grow up, then I would propose, you would be happy, then we would get married and have kids. Stuff like that."

Swift rested a paw on Gumball's shoulder, "I wish our life would be like that." she said, she leaned on him. The roof started to fall, as it did, Gumball whispered, "I love you Charlotte." Swift smiled, "I love you too Zach."

The roof collapsed onto them.

...

Gumball coughed as dust flew everywhere, he cracked open an eye and saw the rubies altar, he gaped as Nicole rolled off him and sat up. Beside her, Leopold had done the same.

"M-Mom?" Gumball stuttered, Nicole smiled and wiped away her sweat, "Yeah. It's me."

(*cries*I'm so bad at endings... I'm so sorry... By the way, there's an epilogue after this, so check it out.)


	15. Chapters 15: The Happy Ending

(I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)

The alarm clock rang, the numbers flashed on and off according to the tune. A black paw rested on the off button, Gumball yawned as he sat up, rubbing an eye as he did. Once he was done yawning, he stretched.

Swift got up beside him, she yawned as well, "Morning Zach." she greeted, stretching. "Morning Charlotte." Gumball greeted back, he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs off the bed, stretching again.

"Whose turn is it?" Gumball asked, standing and brushing any dust off his shirt, "Yours." Swift replied, throwing the covers off herself.

Scratching his head, Gumball left the bedroom without any complaint and went to the room across from his. He opened the door and poked his head in, "Kids, wake up." he said.

Gumball swung the door open and turned off the beeping alarm clock, "Kids." he called again, pulling the blanket from the bottom bunk in the room.

A small blue cat with tiny little horns groaned in protest, he blinked away his sleep and looked up at his father, "Aww man, is it morning already?" he asked. Gumball nodded as he propped himself halfway up the ladder and pulled the blankets away from the top bunk, "Yup, did you forget? We're visiting Uncle Darwin today." Gumball said.

The young cat gasped and sat up as two tan coloured cats—both younger than him—woke up, he ran out of the room yelling, "We're going to visit Uncle Darwin! We're going to visit Uncle Darwin!"

Gumball smiled and shook his head with a sigh, he turned to the twins, "Amelia, Olivia, keep an eye on Grayson while your mother and I get ready." he said. Amelia and Olivia nodded, they received a pat on the head and a thank you from Gumball before he left the room.

Like Gumball, Grayson was light blue, his ears and tail had black tips passed down from his father and the underside of his paws were white. Grayson had antlers too, but he was only 7, they were still very small.

Amelia and Olivia both were cats like Gumball, but they were tan coloured like their mother and they had the fluffy tip on their tail with the white underside. They were both 6 years old.

As Gumball returned to his room, he saw that Swift had already changed into something simple but presentable, but she had included the teardrop diamond necklace Gumball got her for her 15th birthday.

"Watterson! Your late for class! 10 hours of detention for you!" Swift said in a sarcastic scolding tone, her voice high and hoarse to mimic Miss Simian. Gumball chuckled, "Aww, but I got a date with Swift after school!" he said, playing along. Swift huffed, "Oh who cares about that? You can date her tomorrow."

After that sentence, Swift tried and failed to stop laughing, Gumball laughed as well, Swift had did the perfect imitation of Miss Simian and it was hilarious to see her face scowl like the teacher.

 _Later..._

"Kids! Come on! It's time to go!" Gumball called, he was halfway up the stairs when he heard his children burst out of their room, Grayson ran down to Gumball with enthusiasm. "Yay! We're going to visit Uncle Darwin!" Grayson cheered.

Gumball lightly gasped when he saw Grayson wearing his old tan sweater and grey trousers, 'Where did he find those?' he wondered.

Amelia and Olivia came down the stairs after Grayson, searing identical clothes, if anybody didn't know Gumball had twins, They might think one of them was a doppelganger.

In the car, Swift was already calling Carrie, telling her that they were leaving the house. Behind, Grayson was shaking with excitement while his sisters were both talking to each other softly.

"Ready to go?" Gumball asked as he got into his car, his response was a cheer from Grayson and nods from Amelia and Olivia.

Gumball started the car, he looked at the rear view mirror and he could see himself, Darwin, and Anais sitting at the back when they were little. He sighed to himself, 'Time sure flies.' he thought. Pushing the gas pedal, Gumball drove off to visit Darwin with his cheering kids.


End file.
